


Operation Get Brock A Date

by Estelle4Ever



Series: Operations 101 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Palletshipping, a little smut, all the pokemon are there too, brock's love life, more operations, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: "A plus-one?" Brock repeated, blinking at the invitation, "I have to bring a plus-one to the event?"
"Seeing as you're the only 'formally invited' one out of all of us, I would say yes." May checked the paper, " See? It says right here: All formally invited guests must bring a plus-one to the event."
"But how am I supposed to get a plus-one?"
"Guys- can someone please tell me what a plus-one is?" Max cut in impatiently.
"Um. It's basically a date." Gary said, half-amused and half-incredulous, "Brock needs to somehow find himself a date."
Max's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Brock needs to get a date? Whoa. How's he gonna manage that one?"

  
     Of course, in the end, the group did the only logical thing they could think of:
  


  
    They created an Operation





	1. Chapter One

"You want us to come to the _what_?!" seven voices mingled incredulously.

"The PokeMedical Convention." Brock repeated calmly, "It'll be a great learning experience."

"Um...." Ash looked up from his phone, "Isn't that convention, like, for....professional nerds?"

Gary (whose lap Ash was seated on), tugged the younger boy's hat down, "Don't be rude, babe. I think it doesn't sound like too terrible of an idea."

"Because you and Brock are, like, nerd buddies or something."

Gary looked affronted, "Nerd buddies?"

"He does have a point." Dawn said, as polite as possible, "You and Brock do have a tendency to be interested in more....scientific things, you know?"

"Well, Ash." Gary ignored Dawn, "This nerd can love you better than anyone else."

Ash smiled at this, "Oh, I know. But you did just admit you're a nerd."

Gary kissed his cheek, "Whatever. I'm just smarter than you."

"Ash, would you put down your phone?" Brock said impatiently, "I'm trying to talk to you about something important."

"Sorry, Brock-o." Ash said, still not looking up from the tiny screen, "This is a little more important than medicine and shit. No offence to medicine. Medicine is great, but....you know."

"No, I do _not_ know." Brock snapped, "What's so important, anyway? What're you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Ash!"

"I'm talking to someone." Ash murmured, typing away furiously.

"Who?" Max asked with interest.

Gary peered over Ash's shoulder, "Charles Goodshow- hey, why're you talking to him?"

"We've got things to discuss." Ash waved it away, finally slipping his phone into his pocket, "Important, official league stuff."

"Like?" Tracey prodded.

Ash snorted, "My paycheck. Sinnoh was my fifth League, if you include Orange Islands. And I did the Battle Frontier, too."

"So? You get money for participating in Leagues?" Tracey asked, surprised.

"I mean, it _is_ my job." Ash drawled, "So it'd be a shame if I wasn't paid."

'That means I'll get paid for the Johto League!" Max said excitedly, and Ash chuckled.

"Sorry, bro, but you won't get that much, since it's your first. You'll probably get the normal participation prize money. And if you come to the Top 8, it'll be increased depending on your position. And your participation fee gets higher based on how many leagues you've entered and which place you come in for each one. Plus, I've been a torch runner loads of times, so I think that's added in there."

Max looked at him in awe, "So Mr. Goodshow and you are actually _discussing your salary?_ "

"Basically." Ash tugged at Gary's shirt. The older boy instinctively held the trainer a little tighter, pressing kisses to the side of his face.

Brock scowled, "Can we not deviate? The PokeMedical Convention, you guys?"

"Um, yeah, it sounds fun." May said weakly, "We hope you have a great time, Brock."

"Oh, you're not pulling that one on me. All seven of you are coming, too. And that is final."

"No!" Ash, Dawn, May and Misty snapped in unison.

Max, on the other hand, shrugged, "I think I can deal."

"It doesn't sound too bad." Tracey agreed, and Gary nodded along.

The other four, on the other hand, were quite against this idea.

"It'll be full of _medicine_! What am I supposed to do _there?!_ " Misty demanded.

"I have so much training to do." Ash snapped, "Brock, come on, you're not being fair! We're not even doctors or researchers or anything! Why do we have to come?"

"Because, you never know when you'll need to use some medical knowledge." Brock said reasonably, 'First aid and medicine might not be your profession, but it is important, especially for emergencies."

'We don't know anything about medicinal plants." Dawn pointed out.

"Which is why you should come." Brock responded, "To learn. It'll be fun. Different medical students are putting up stalls, each of which talk about different medicine, different Pokémon and how to treat illnesses and injuries. I was invited, since I'm an aspiring doctor and an acknowledged breeder, and I can bring no more than ten guests. But seven is good enough."

"We're honored." Ash muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you should be. I don't care- you guys are coming." Brock said, 'And that is the end of the discussion. Are we clear?"

He was met by three nods and four half-hearted murmurs.

Brock sighed, "There will be food, a social evening and I'm sure there will be a couple of water Pokémon."

The four half-hearted murmurs grew slightly more approving.

\---------------------------

"I think going to the PokeMedical Convention is an excellent idea, and I'm sure Samuel agrees." Delia said happily, as she served the eight friends their lunch.

"Hey, Mrs. Ketchum, I've still got three empty guest slots- why don't you and Professor Oak come?" Brock asked.

"When is the Convention?"

"Um, next Saturday. About ten days from now." Brock replied.

Delia smiled sadly, "Oh, Brock, I really would love to come. But Saturdays are especially busy at the Inn, and I can't take the entire day off. I'm sorry, sweetie, but maybe you can ask Professor Oak."

"Aw, man. Well, that's okay, Mrs. Ketchum- these guys are gonna learn a lot from that Convention, and they'll thank me later." Brock said.

Delia laughed, "I really agree, Brock. How you convinced that stubborn son of mine to accompany you is a miracle to me." she shook her head in amusement, "He usually enjoys these type of convention and exhibition things, but not if it tears him away from training."

"They have food and a social evening." Brock grinned, "A social evening is kind of like, y'know, the party that follows an event. So that kinda convinced him."

"Speaking of my son- Ash, no texting while eating!" Delia scolded, "Put that phone down. And, Gary, you most certainly may _not_ feed him. He's not allowed to use his phone at the table, full stop."

"Mom!" Ash protested, "It's important! I'm in the middle of important negotiations! I can _not_ be cheated out of money!"

"Money is not everything."

"No, but I _do_ need enough money to go on my next adventure." Ash said, holding up his phone, "Just look at this! Isn't it _ridiculous_? I should get paid way more than that for the Sinnoh Semi-Finals! Tobias had _legendries_ , that's barely legal!"

Delia squinted at the screen.

"And my Top 8 battle against Paul went on for more than three hours!" Ash continued furiously, "It was the most watched and reviewed battle of the Lily of the Valley Conference, and they're hardly giving me enough for that battle, either."

"So what are you gonna do?" Dawn asked.

Ash snorted, "Easy. Tell the League that if they don't increase my Sinnoh League salary to something fair, I won't take part in another one of their leagues, ever."

Max gasped, "Ash, you can't do that! How will you become a Pokémon Master if you don't participate in Leagues?"

"Of course I'll participate." Ash waved him off, "They'd never let me quit league participation. They'd pay me a thousand times over before I did that. I'm the Pokémon League Board of Trustee's seventh most popular annual contestant. Frequent league-watchers apparently end up expecting me to participate in one league a year, or some other tournaments and stuff."

Max looked positively overawed, "That is so cool."

"I really don't think you should be having these conversations." Delia said disapprovingly, "Mr. Goodshow knows best."

"Mr. Goodshow doesn't decide the salary- his banking assistant does. But he can reason with the assistant into fair play." Ash explained, "And, Mom, if I don't look after myself, my bank account will be empty by the time I'm 18, and I'll be homeless _and_ helpless. You don't want that, do you?"

Delia sighed, "No, no, of course not. I'm glad you're looking after yourself, darling, but no texting at the table, okay?"

Ash put away his phone and leaned his head on Gary's shoulder instead, 'I was done, anyway. I'll shoot them an email afterwards. I can guarantee a more valuable check will be sent to my bank account by tomorrow morning."

Gary ran a hand through Ash's hair, holding up a fork of spaghetti for him to eat. Ash opened his mouth, allowing Gary to feed him, and Max rolled his eyes.

"By the way, Brock." May said, "After lunch, can I read the invitation to the PokeMedical Convention? They've given all the details, right?"

"Yeah." Brock nodded, "Why?"

"I just wanna check out the details for the social evening." May replied, "We need to know what to wear, right?"

"I'm pretty sure the entire thing is formals. Coat and tie for guys and dresses for girls." Brock shrugged, "But, yeah, let's all check out the invitation after lunch, just to make sure."

"Always good to double check." Delia agreed, "You never know when you might've missed something."

\-----------------------------

"Um, Brock?" May looked up from the invitation, "I think you might have missed something."

They had all finished lunch and retired to Ash's room, deciding to spend a couple of hours together before going back to training, or whatever work they had. May was poring over the invitation, while the others were just lounging around, talking.

Ash was concentrating furiously on his laptop, emailing Mr. Goodshow. At May's words, he looked up from the screen, "Odd. Brock usually never misses details."

"Well, I was pretty excited when I got the invitation. Maybe I was really hasty while reading." Brock said.

Ash typed a few more words before setting his laptop down and stretching, "Finally! I'm done. The email's sent, and I better get a reply back by tomorrow."

Gary laughed, holding his arms out, "Now come give me a hug."

Ash complied, fitting himself into Gary's arms perfectly, "You're the best hugger."

Gary kissed the younger boy lightly, "You're just the best."

"You both are disgusting." Tracey said cheerfully, "The girls might think it's cute now, but give it a month, and they'll all be vomiting rainbows, too."

"But for now, it's super cute." Dawn said, peering over May's shoulder, 'Hey, May? What is it Brock's missed?"

May shrugged, "Maybe he already saw it. So, Brock, who's you're plus-one?"

Brock paused, turning to stare at May with wide eyes, "My- my what?"

"Plus-one, Brock. Who's your plus-one?"

"Plus-one?"

"Yeah, it says right here." May pointed to some line on the paper, "'You are permitted to bring no more than ten guests to view the Convention. And as a formally invited member of this event, you are requested to bring a plus-one, as well, aside from any other friends/family you may have called'."

"A plus-one?" Brock repeated faintly, "I have to bring a plus-one?"

"Um, guys?" Max interrupted impatiently, "Can someone please explain to me what a plus-one even _is_?"

"Um, it's a date." Gary said, half-amused and half-incredulous, "Brock has to find himself a date to the event."

Max's eyes nearly popped out of his head, " _Brock_ needs to get a _date_? Whoa. How's he gonna manage _that_ one?"

"You're asking me." Brock said miserably, "Are you _sure_ I have to bring a date?"

"That is what it says." Misty took the paper from May, checking it over, 'You can take the seven of us as your guests. And you have to take someone else as your plus-one, too. So I guess the two of you will be considered a unit, the way they do on, like, movie stars' red carpets and stuff."

"A unit?"

"Brock, chill out, it'll be fun." Ash said lightly.

"But- why am I the only one who needs to bring a date? Why isn't it compulsory for you guys, too?" Brock asked weakly.

"Obviously because we weren't formally invited to the PokeMedical Convention." Tracey snorted, "We're just coming on your invitation. You, on the other hand, were specifically invited. So of course you need to bring a date. Sounds like a pretty normal meeting and social evening to me."

"Ah, well, whether we need dates or not," Gary shrugged, "Ashy, you're mine, right?"

"Duh." Ash rolled his eyes, "God, you're so dumb sometimes. Who else would I go with? Misty?"

"I was just asking out of respect, you moron."

Ash's eyes softened, "I respect your respectfulness."

Gary smiled, "So, do I get a kiss for that, or something?"

"You would've gotten one anyway." Ash adjusted his position so that he and Gary were both lying on their sides, facing each other.

"So can I have one now?"

Ash giggled, "You can give me a kiss, if you want."

Gary, of course, kissed him softly, enjoying the way the younger boy practically melted into his touch. They went mostly unnoticed- or maybe ignored- by the rest of their friends, who were still trying to calm Brock down.

Eventually, though, when Gary pulled Ash on top of him, Tracey said, "Cut it out, guys. Get a room."

"We've already got a room." Ash replied, annoyed, "And it's _my_ room, by the way."

Gary sat up, keeping Ash on his lap, "And we're not even doing anything! Ignore us, talk to Brock till we're done."

'I don't think so." Misty rolled her eyes, "Focus on the group conversation. You can have sex later."

"Misty!' Max whined, 'Don't say that kind of stuff!"

Gary snaked his tongue into Ash's ear, and Ash let out a tiny squeak. Misty rolled her eyes again.

"Guys, knock it off." Brock said, "There are more important things to worry about- I need to get a _date_. How the _hell_ am I supposed to do that?"

"Just do what you usually- wait, no, don't do what you usually do, please." Ash looked away from Gary for a second, "That always ends badly."

Gary turned Ash's face back towards his own and kissed him sweetly. Ash giggled into the kiss, returning it and ignoring his friends' groans.

"Screw you guys." Ash chuckled, finally getting off Gary and sitting on the floor instead, "Especially you, Brock. You're just jealous that I have a readymade date and you don't."

"No, he's jealous that even if you _didn't_ have a boyfriend, you could still get a date no problem." Max corrected.

Ash let out a delighted laugh, "Alright, Max! That is the _way_!" he held out his hand for a high five, and Max complied, grinning.

"Guys." Brock snapped, "My date. What do I do?"

"Just for the record, none of us are interested." May said, gesturing to herself, Misty and Dawn.

Brock wrinkled his nose, "Um, ew."

"Gee, thanks." Dawn said dryly, "Just kidding, Brock. I'm sure you'll find someone. A Jenny or Joy or something."

"No, no, no, no." Gary said, "He is _not_ roping them into this. He is going out into the town and meeting some nice people and getting a date like that."

"Who would wanna go to the PokeMedical Convention?" Ash snorted, and Misty swatted him.

"That's the thing. He should make her want to go to the Convention." Tracey said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Brock demanded.

"Easy." Gary responded, "Go to the mall or something. Get into a conversation with a girl. See if you two get along."

"Then you can ask her to the Convention. After you get to know each other a little." Tracey suggested.

"Oh, but make sure you don't ask anyone else out at that moment." Ash added, "Make sure you don't ask her out and then, like, profess your love to someone else, the way you usually do."

"That's the worst thing you can do." Misty agreed, "When you're talking to her, it's only about her."

"Make sure she knows how special she is. Make sure she wants to go to the Convention for _you_ , not for the medicine." May said.

"Um, _no one_ wants to go for the medicine." Dawn giggled, 'But, honestly, Brock. Just- focus on only one girl. Once you start talking to her, don't change your mind."

"Be nice." Max said, "Be nice, and don't make me drag you by the ear."

Brock was sitting there, eyes wide, gaping at them.

"What- how-" he finally spluttered, "How the _hell_ do I remember all of that?"

"It's normal stuff." Ash said wryly.

Brock let out a wail, "I'm never gonna get a date in ten days! I can't do this! I'm gonna mess up, I'll get kicked out because I don't have a plus-one, this is going to be awful!"

"We'll help ya, Brock, don't worry." May said soothingly.

'Yeah." Tracey nodded, "We'll just make it a step-by-step process. It's, like, our mission. To help you get a date."

A light seemed to form in Dawn's eyes at these words, "I have an idea."

Brock raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Yup." Dawn said excitedly, "A mission, right?"

"Um, right, I guess."

'So, like, an Operation. Right?"

A smile started forming on Brock's face, "Right....."

Dawn turned to the rest of the group, and smiles were forming on their faces, too.

"Operation Get Brock A Date?" Ash repeated, more serious than amused.

"You think we can do it?" Misty asked, unsure, "I mean, it's _Brock_.... he's not exactly good with the romance field."

"Which is why he needs out help!" May cried, "Great idea, Dawn!"

"I'm sitting right here, guys." Brock said, though he went mostly ignored.

"So... we're really doing this?" Gary asked, "Operation Get Brock A Date?"

"I guess so." Tracey shrugged, "Hey, Misty, can you get the notebook that we used for Operation Cupid?"

"Sure thing." Misty got up.

Max grinned, "So, this is kind of sudden. But I guess Operation Get Brock A Date is officially underway!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first chapter of the new story! A lighter take on the group's shennanigans.   
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> -Estelle


	2. Chapter Two

"When is Gary getting home?" Ash whined, checking the clock for the millionth time, "He said he'd be back in time for dinner."

"Ash, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Delia sighed, "Can you sit down? The time won't go any faster just because you keep staring at the clock."

"I know." Ash sulked, "But I miss-"

As if on cue, Ash's sentence was drowned out by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Gary!" Ash leapt up, practically running to unlock the door.

The minute the door was open, Ash nearly knocked Gary over in a hug.

"Oh, hi, Professor Oak." Ash added, his voice muffled by Gary's sweater.

"Hello, Ash." Professor Oak chuckled, "I take it that everyone is waiting for us?"

"Yes. Because _some people_ ," Ash glared at Gary, "don't have any time management skills."

Gary laughed, "Oh, look who's talking. Gimme a kiss, baby."

Ash smiled shyly, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Gary quickly. Gary, however, had other plans, instead deciding to deepen the kiss. Ash let out a little squeak of surprise, but melted into him immediately. He ignored the cooing (and the mock-retching) he heard from behind him, smirking to himself as Gary let out a noise of content.

"Aw, look at you." Gary cooed as they pulled away from each other, stroking Ash's red cheek, "You adorable little fucker."

Ash intertwined their fingers, "Come and eat. They're all waiting."

Gary's eyes were soft and his smile was wide as Ash tugged him to the dining room.

God, he was so in love with this boy.

\-------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I won't be able to accompany you all to the Convention." Professor Oak said, serving himself some more soup, "But it will be a great experience for the eight of you, I'm sure."

"Nine of us." Max corrected, and Professor Oak looked confused.

"Nine of you? Who's the ninth?"

"We don't know yet." Dawn said cheerfully, handing some Pokémon Food to Piplup, "It depends on who Brock wants to ask."

"Yeah," Misty added, "It _is_ his date, after all."

"Yes, I forgot that all formally invited guests needed to bring plus-ones!" Professor Oak said, "Ah, that is a common tradition in all conventions and parties. A reason I generally avoid such things."

"Surely they make exceptions for people as famous as you." May said.

Professor Oak simply laughed.

"Well, you're right- it'll be a wonderful learning experience. Won't it, Ash?" Delia said.

Ash shrugged, 'Whatever. I guess so."

"You'll have me." Gary pointed out.

"No, you'll be too busy looking at all the exhibits and asking science-y questions." Ash sulked.

"Well, they have food. And there'll be a party afterwards." May said soothingly, "I'm on the same boat as you, Ash. But the food and the party will make it worth it."

"I guess you're right. Maybe there'll be some cool Pokémon, too." Ash looked pained, "I hate to think that I could be training instead of looking at medicinal plants, though."

'This Convention is _not_ just about looking at plants!" Brock protested, 'You're so presumptuous sometimes, Ash. Just trust me."

"Hey, before we think about the event, we gotta get you a date." Max said to the older boy.

Brock cringed, 'Don't remind me. There are a hundred beautiful girls I'd love to go with."

"That's the problem." May said wryly, "If you want hundred all at once, you aren't even gonna get one."

"You _will_ get a hundred slaps, though." Misty added as an afterthought, "Not that you'd want that."

'No, I really don't." Brock said, "I'm turning twenty in a couple of months, and I can't even get a girlfriend."

"Actually, you can." Dawn said, "Lots of girls like you, Brock. You just don't notice, and then you profess your love for someone else right in front of the girls who like you."

"And, boom, those girls don't like you anymore, either." Ash said amiably, "Yeah, you need to step up your game, Brock-o."

"But that's what this Operation is for, isn't it?" Gary grinned.

"True." May nodded, "Everyone, after dinner, we're going to Ash's room to start planning for Operation Get Brock A Date, okay? We only have ten days, so let's make this count."

\------------

"So, my first idea is really simple." May said, "Totally fool-proof, one hundred percent guaranteed to work."

Tracey raised an eyebrow, "One hundred percent?"

"Okay....maybe ninety-nine percent." May corrected herself, "Still, that's a good number."

"Ash." Gary sighed, "Put away your phone, baby. Please?"

Ash looked up, "I told you, it's not like I'm just chatting or something, I'm doing important work."

"I know." Gary said soothingly, "But this is important, too. Just half an hour, okay? And then you can settle all matters related to your salary."

Ash sighed, allowing Gary to pluck the phone from his hands, "You're lucky I love you."

By now, the rest of them really should be used to it, the way Gary's smile widened and the way his eyes softened.

"I know." Gary murmured, pulling Ash into his lap and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I know I'm lucky to have you."

"I didn't mean-"

"-but it's still true, anyways." Gary chuckled, "And just for the record, Ashy, I love you, too."

"I know." Ash shifted into a more comfortable position, "Maybe this time in ten days, we'll be making retching noises at Brock instead of the other way around."

'I'm making retching noises because you two are disgusting." Brock said cheerfully.

Ash laughed at this, 'But at least we're fun!"

"And cuuuttteee!" Gary added in a sing-song voice.

"And gross!" Max chimed in with a mock-excited voice, and Ash and Gary's laughter grew louder.

"Don't mind us, then." Ash relaxed into Gary's lap, "Your plan, May?"

May had been watching Ash and Gary with a satisfied smile on her face. When Ash spoke her name, she snapped out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right, my plan. Okay, here it is: Brock goes to the mall. And we go with him. And he spots a pretty girl who he thinks he'll like. Strikes up a conversation and sees what happens."

"So....the normal way you get a date." Misty clarified.

'Are you sure that'll work for Brock?" Dawn asked dubiously.

"Why not give it a go?" May said, "We can head to the Mall for lunch tomorrow, and Brock can test the waters. What dy'a think, Brock?"

"I say let's give it a try." Brock said enthusiastically, 'I mean, it sounds simple enough."

"And, Max and Misty, you need to make sure you don't drag him away this time." Tracey added, "Better leave Croagunk at home, too."

Max and Misty winced.

Not pulling Brock away from crashing and burning?

That was going to be a tough one.

\----------------

"Who are you texting now?" Delia demanded at breakfast the next morning, "And don't you dare tell me it's Charles Goodshow, Ash. You got your email from him already."

"You did?" Max asked eagerly, "What did he say?"

"That he'll triple the paycheck, no problem, and he's sorry his bank assistant caused me so much trouble." Ash said, grinning, "Which is good, because they were offering me one-fourth of what I got for the Johto League- and I came eighth in that."

"Look at you, talking like a business person or something." Gary teased, running a hand through Ash's hair.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Babe, not all of us have assistants- or grandfathers- to look after our income."

"I know." Gary smirked.

Delia smiled at this, "Well, put away your phone, anyway, Ash. Where are Eevee, Piplup and Pikachu?"

"Probably in the garden with Mr. Mime." Ash said, "Pikachu and Eevee are practicing dig."

"In the _garden?!_ " Delia said in horror.

Ash winced, "Um...no?"

His mother sighed and shook her head, "Some things never change, do they? Do you want some more toast, sweetheart?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mom."

"Who were you texting?" Gary picked up Ash's phone, "Wait. Who's Solidad? And why are you texting this person?"

"Overprotective much?" Brock snorted.

Ash plucked the phone back from Gary as May said in excitement, 'No way! You're in touch with Solidad?"

"As of recently. Did you write to her about the League?" Ash asked.

May nodded.

"Yeah, she texted a couple of days ago to say hey and congratulate me, and we've been goin' back and forth ever since." Ash shrugged, "Always good to keep in touch with old friends." he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, " _Friends_ , Gary. I love you the most."

"Three, two, one, melt." Misty said under her breath, watching Gary soften.

"Ash really knows how to push Gary's buttons and then calm him down, doesn't he?" Dawn asked in amusement.

"He's got Gary wrapped around his finger." Tracey agreed laughingly, 'Which is really funny, considering it's _Gary_ , of all people. He's so stubborn, he won't even listen if his own Grandpa tells him something. But one pout from Ash, and it's game over."

"I heard that!" Gary said from the other side of the table, "And that is not true! _Ash_ is the stubborn one. Besides, I can say no to Ash."

Ash shot him a (fake) wounded look and continued to eat with a (fake) droop in his shoulders.

Of course, Gary's arms were around the younger boy in an instant.

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that. We were just talking. It's nothing, okay? You know I'd do absolutely anything for you. Anything in the entire world. This was just casual conversation."

Ash smiled lightly, "God, I was kidding, Gary. I don't take things as seriously as you take them- or as you think I take them."

"Yeah, but-"

"-Gary, you're _supposed_ to be able to say no to me. And I know you'd do anything for me. And I was joking around with my fake-sad face, okay? And also, I love you."

Gary gazed at Ash for a moment, before shaking his head in amusement, "Freakin' drama queen. I hate making you upset, so even when you fake it, I just have to make sure, you know? That it actually is fake."

Ash giggled, rewarding Gary with a quick kiss. Gary nuzzled him playfully, relishing the laughter that came out of his boyfriend's mouth, and taking the opportunity to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and on his cheeks.

"I love you, too." he added, pressing another kiss to Ash's lips, "Now stop texting Solidad and finish your breakfast."

"Oh." Brock looked up from his omlette, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can eat this- I might have barfed in it."

"Haha." Ash deadpanned, "You are _hilarious_ , Brock-o. Now I get why girls fall over themselves for ya."

"Oooh, burn." Tracey said approvingly, and Gary and Max laughed.

Brock pulled a mock-offended look, "You wound me, loser. Careful, or I'll take away the Boulder Badge I basically gifted you."

"Oooh, burn again." Max snorted.

Ash flipped the older boy off, and Brock returned the sentiments, both of them grinning.

Gary waved a fake flag, "It's a tie!"

As the five boys laughed, Misty, May and Dawn exchanged exasperated glances, sighing and rolling their eyes, all three of them muttering the same thing.

" _Boys_."

\-------------------------

"So, sit and listen." May said, tugging Brock down onto the sofa, "Everyone, sit _down_."

Everyone complied, flopping onto chairs and cushions. Gary, of course, called the beanbag before anyone else could, causing Ash to pout.

"Baabbyy! I wanted the beanbag!"

Gary patted his own lap, "Come and sit."

Ash's pout was immediately replaced by a happy smile. He lowered himself onto Gary's lap and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, nuzzling him lightly.

Gary kissed his jaw, cuddling him, "You're so cute. Have I told you that before?"

Ash laughed, "Maybe."

"I love you so much. Have I told you _that_ before?"

"Once or twice." Ash replied teasingly, "But it's always nice to hear it again."

"Is that so?" Gar leaned forward, "That's awesome, then. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

"Gary!" Ash chided, giggling, "Shush. May wants to tell us something."

Gary kissed him, "Have you heard it enough times, though?"

"Honestly- no. But you can tell me later." Ash smiled sweetly, "I love you, too."

"How much?"

Ash stuck out his tongue, "Too much. Now shut up and let May talk."

Gary chuckled and kissed Ash again, "Okay."

Tracey mimed vomiting and Brock faked sticking a finger down his throat. But they were both grinning fondly, too, and Ash was laughing as he flipped them off for the fiftieth time that day.

While Dawn and May had 'awww' expressions on their faces, Misty looked extremely satisfied. Ash rolled his eyes and gestured for May to say whatever she had wanted to.

May blinked, "What? Oh, yeah. The first plan for Operation Get Brock A Date."

'Man, I still can't get over that name." Max snorted.

"The first plan is simple." May ignored her brother, "Tomorrow, we're going to that coffee shop in the mall. It'll be, like, brunch instead of lunch."

"It's small and cozy." Dawn said approvingly, "Maybe someone will catch your eye, Brock. Love at first sight."

"Um, Brock has had love at first sight about a thousand times." Tracey pointed out.

"But this time, he's not going to run and take her hand and profess his love to her." Misty said firmly, "He's gonna strike up a conversation and try to get to know her, and then maybe he'll ask her out."

"And we're gonna make sure it happens that way." May said, "We'll definitely help."

"I hope this works." Brock sighed.

Ash and Gary exchanged a quick glance before Ash shrugged, "There's a first time for everything, Brock-o. Let's give it a go."

"Awesome!" Dawn said happily, "So, brunch tomorrow is at Pallet Mall!"

Tracey grinned, "And hopefully, Brock's future Convention date is there, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :)  
> So, I don't know how many of you are following XY&Z (or should I say 'followed', because it just finished today and I'm so sad). I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen the newest episodes.  
> But I'm freaking out and dying over it.  
> Like.  
> I can't even.
> 
> That probably didn't make much sense, haha, but for those of you who have watched the last episode- what did you think?
> 
> -Estelle


	3. Chapter Three

"Eevee, Swift!" Ash called, "And then, Pikachu, knock them back with Iron Tail!"

Eevee delivered a perfect Swift attack, but instead of using Iron Tail, Pikachu let out a little strangled noise and dug his way underground.

"Stop, stop, stop, _stop_." Ash said irritably, "Pikachu, get out of the ground."

Pikachu popped back up, looking at Ash apologetically.

Ash wasn't having it, "What the hell was that, buddy? You've done Iron Tail enough times not to confuse it with dig."

The yellow Pokémon shrugged sheepishly, and Ash sighed, "And if you're _going_ to get two moves confused, _pleas_ e don't get it confused with dig. We're not supposed to use that in Mom's garden, remember?"

Pikachu nodded sagely.

"Seriously." Ash said, "Pikachu- what is up with you? You were just fine in that match against Donphan."

"Pikapi, Pikachuchu! Pipipi!"

Ash blinked, his eyes travelling from Pikachu to Eevee and then back again. Eevee's tough 'battle expression' had been replaced by her usual happy yet shy smile, and she was nearly bouncing from excitement. Ash's expression softened.

"She's a tough girl, Pikachu. You know you won't hurt her."

Pikachu crossed his arms defiantly, "Pikapi!"

"Well, you're the only one who I can count on to battle her! None of the others are agreeing! They keep saying they don't want to hurt her, too!" Ash pleaded, "I figured that since you were actually _there_ for the Team Rocket fiasco, you wouldn't be as nervous about battling her."

Pikachu shrugged at this and Ash sighed again, "The only way Eevee can learn about battling is if someone battles her. Now get your head in the game."

The electric-type scowled at his trainer. Ash stuck his tongue out, "You're thinking that I'm annoying, aren't you?"

Pikachu nodded.

"But you love me anyway, right?"

Pikachu nodded again.

"Just one proper battle, okay? For me." Ash asked, "And then I promise I'll convince one of the others to battle her instead. She's like a baby to all of them. You know how it was between you and Togepi. Only one battle, please?

Finally, Pikachu conceded, leaping into battle position. Eevee jumped into a ready position, too, prepared to take on the challenge.

Ash grinned, "Awesome! Let's start! Eevee, use-"

"-Ash!" a voice called from behind, "Come on, we have to go to Pallet Mall!"

Ash looked just about ready to explode, "DAWN! I'm trying to train, would you shut up?!"

"Well, that's rude!" Dawn huffed in reply, "Listen, Ash Ketchum, you knew the plan was to leave around now, so why would you settle down to train?"

"I've just convinced Pikachu to battle Eevee, so you better back off for a couple of minutes-"

"-well, that's too bad, because we're all leaving now, and you're coming with us." the blunette snapped, "Eevee can battle Piplup later."

"She needs to battle _Pikachu_." Ash hissed.

"Ash, calm down, you're being rude." another voice came in- Gary.

Ash scowled, "Fine. Eevee, Pikachu, you two can go do whatever you want. Battle each other, don't battle each other. Nobody listens when I say stuff anyway, and then when you land yourself in trouble, I'll have to come deal with it, as usual."

Pikachu leapt on his shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately, and Eevee rubbed her cheek against his leg, as if they were trying to apologize.

Ash calmed down considerably, "Sorry, guys. You two didn't do anything wrong. Go have fun, okay? I'll be back soon, and then we can train some more."

He was met with two pairs of wide eyes. He sighed, "Fine, fine, you two can come with."

Pikachu and Eevee exchanged a high-five, and Ash couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's up, Volcano?" Gary teased, "Someone's got a temper today."

"Dawn interrupted my training." Ash said, but he was smiling now, "Sorry for yelling at ya, Dawn."

"No problem." Dawn shrugged, "You need to work on that temper, Ash."

"But it makes really good sex." Gary said brightly.

Dawn closed her ears, "I am an innocent little girl, la la la-"

Gary smirked, pulling Ash closer, one hand travelling under the younger boy's shirt and the other hand gripping his ass aggressively.

Ash rolled his eyes, giving Gary what he had intended to be a quick kiss, but what somehow turned into a very heated make-out session that had Dawn covering her eyes and shrieking that they were getting late.

Gary finally pulled away, giving Ash's ass a last squeeze and a quick tap, and Ash laughed, "Dawn, I think it's mostly safe now."

Dawn opened her eyes, 'You two are insufferable. Now come on- Brock's waiting."

\--------------------------------

"Okay- don't go crazy, don't be a creep, smile, strike up normal conversation." Brock listed under his breath, "What else? Is there anything else or is that all?"

"Only one girl." Ash said firmly, "Get that into your head, loud and clear, bro. One girl only."

"But how will I know that she's the right girl?!"

"If the conversation is good, she has potential." Misty explained patiently.

Gary rolled his eyes, "This is like me when Ash said no for the tenth time."

"You questioned whether I was the right guy?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no!" Gary protested wildly, "I meant I was crazy nervous like Brock, you know- I meant- like- oh, just ignore me." he huffed, "I never questioned loving you. Come here."

Ash let out a tiny chuckle, "You take things way too seriously."

"Come here."

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's waist, "Love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Gary murmured kissing Ash's forehead, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much." he punctuated each phrase with another kiss.

Ash paused, breathing his boyfriend in, closing his eyes and feeling his breath hitch, "Yeah?"

" _God_ , yes." Gary hugged Ash tightly, "You don't- you don't even understand how much I love you, you are my entire _life_ , I- you don't even know what you do to me, Ash."

Ash cupped Gary's face in his hands, "I'm glad, you know? That you didn't give up on me when I kept saying no."

"I'm glad, too. I'd never, ever, _ever_ give up on you Ash, you are my _everything_."

And to Ash, there was something amazing about not only being told how much they meant to a person, bu also being able to reply to them by saying 'I know.' Because Ash had no doubts about Gary's love for him. Ash knew that Gary would follow him to the end of the earth, he knew Gary loved him more than anyone or anything. And he knew that he loved Gary that much, too.

There was something so beautiful about that.

"You see?" May whispered, her eyes shining, "Brock?"

Brock didn't reply.

"If you listen to us- if this all goes right, maybe one day, you'll have that."

"I want that." Dawn said wistfully, 'To find love, I mean. Not right now, but one day, I hope."

"Everyone will find love and be happy." Max said. As a ten year old, he didn't really get why the others were going so soft over Ash and Gary's display of affection. But he knew his friends were happy and he knew they had love, and that was good enough for him.

"You're right." Ash said, 'And hopefully, the next person to find love will be Brock."

"Hopefully is right." Brock groaned, "Let's go to Pallet Mall and pray that I don't crash and burn as usual."

"That's the spirit!" Tracey laughed, "Come on, let's go."

\-------------------------------------

"How about her?" Ash asked, flicking a glance at a brunette barista, "She's hot as hell."

Gary scowled.

"Or that one." Tracey nodded at a blond girl, "She's really cute, too. She seems sweet. Maybe your type."

Brock shrugged, "Too young for me."

Ash sweatdropped, "But those girls look older than me. And I'm only, like, three years younger than you."

"Three and a half."

"Who gives a fuck?"

"I give a-"

"-may I have your order?" they were interrupted by a pretty girl with black hair and grey eyes. She looked around Brock's age, had a nice, friendly smile and was accompanied by a Bonsly at her heels.

Ash's eyes lit up, and he slanted a glance at the girls, all of whom were nodding approvingly. He chanced a glance at Brock, too, and to his horror, Brock looked ready to burst into one of his confessions of love.

"I'll have a triple venti caramel cappuccino with three pumps of vanilla and some extra caramel, please." Ash rattled off, giving Misty enough time to pinch Brock back into reality.

The girl blinked at him, holding her pen at the ready, "Oh. Um. Could you repeat that, Sir?"

Ash blushed as his friends laughed. Gary wound an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, "Just get an iced tea."

Ash shook his head stubbornly, repeating his order. "I'm Ash. What's your name, by the way?" he added to the girl, throwing her a friendly smile.

"Carla." she smiled back, "Nice to meet you, Ash."

"You, too. That's a cool Bonsly you've got there. Brock- this is Brock- used to have one, but he evolved into Sudowudo."

Carla's eyes lit up, "No way! That's awesome. You must have trained Bonsly really well, Brock."

Brock's face was red, and he seemed to be suppressing a huge burst of emotion. May nudged him.

Brock let out a squeak, before clearing his throat and saying monotonously, "That's extremely kind of you, Carla. It's hard to meet such nice people these days."

Carla looked surprised, so Brock added hurriedly, "I'm an ex-Gym Leader, so I have a lot of experience with Pokémon."

Tracey nodded approvingly.

Carla looked impressed, "No kidding? Which Gym?"

"Pewter. Rock type. My brother's taken over, now, because even though I like training, it's not my passion." Brock's nervousness seemed to die down a little, "I travelled with Ash for years to be a Breeder, but ended up switching to the medical side of things."

"That's really cool!" Carla looked genuinely interested, "This is a side job, obviously. I'm really interested in breeding, too! Maybe you could give me a few pointers some time."

Brock's eyes widened, "M-me?"

"Yeah! It'd be cool. We could meet up at a Pokémon Centre and you could show me how things work."

"The convention." Dawn hissed.

Brock straightened up, "In fact, Carla, there- there's a PokeMedical Convention-"

"-oooh, I do know about that!" Carla interrupted excitedly, "My boyfriend, Matt, is putting up one of the exhibits. He's a scientist. He studies grass-type Pokémon and the science behind them. He's gonna talk about medicine Pokémon. I love talking to different people in the field. It helps me gain knowledge."

Brock, who had been sitting tall, slumped, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Carla smiled, oblivious, "He's the best." she glanced over her shoulder, 'Oops, I should be getting your coffees now. Gimme ten minutes."

She walked away cheerfully. Ash winced as Brock let out a loud wail the moment Carla was out of earshot.

"She was beautiful!" he cried.

"That's alright, Brock." May patted his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sure there are loads of other girls to choose from."

"Yeah, like the brunette." Ash sighed, flicking another glance at the said girl, "Just try and strike up a conversation with her. Please, Brock?"

"Why?"

"Because. She looks right. Just try."

Brock shook his head, 'She _is_ stunning, but I don't know how to just randomly talk to her without being as honest and affectionate as usual."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Hey, Eevee, could you go bump into that brunette girl for me? And when she picks you up, start crying. Me and Brock will come get you."

Eevee, who had also been nuzzling Bock consolingly, nodded, excited to be given a role in the operation.

"Awesome!" Ash grinned.

Eevee hopped down from Brock's lap and scurried towards the girl whom Ash had pointed out. She bumped into the girl a few times until she was picked up, before bursting into fake tears.

The girl looked panicked, 'Oh, no! Where's your trainer? I'll help you, please don't cry."

"C'mon, Brock." Ash hissed, getting up and tugging Brock along with him. He raised his voice, "Eevee, there you are! I was worried sick!"

Eevee stopped crying immediately, wriggling out of the girl's hands and hopping into Ash's arms.

"I am so sorry." Ash apologized, "Eevee ran off, I've been looking for her for a while. I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"No, no, not at all!" the girl said, "I literally just saw her, and she looked so lost. And when I picked her up, she started crying! I hope I haven't upset her."

Eevee shook her head sagely, and Ash smiled, "I'm Ash, by the way. And this is my friend Brock."

"Nice to meet you both." the girl said, returning the smile, "My name's Melanie."

"That's a beautiful name." Brock squeaked.

Melanie looked gratified, 'Aw, that's really sweet!"

"Brock's a super nice guy." Ash nodded seriously, "He's one of my best friends. And he's like my big brother. He takes care of me when I need it."

"That's really nice. What do you guys do?"

"I'm a trainer." Ash nudged Brock who made an odd sound. Ash sighed, "And Brock's a Pokémon Doctor."

"Wow." Melanie looked impressed, "Sounds pretty neat. I'm interested in Pokémon, too."

"Brock's an expert." Ash pushed Brock forward a little.

"Um, yes. Not an expert, but I'm very, um. Passionate. About Pokémon." Brock stammered, and Ash supressed a little groan.

Melanie gave him a sunny grin, 'Me, too! And I bet you are, too, right Ash?"

Ash nodded, "But if you need to know anything, you should totally ask Brock. Maybe you guys should hang out some time, and see what kind of Pokémon stuff you like."

"Maybe." Melanie said politely, "Sounds like a good idea. And you should come, too, Ash."

Ash was surprised, "Um. Me?"

"Yeah." Melanie blushed a little, "Not that you have to, I just thought it'd be fun. You seem like a really chill guy. We could get to know each other better."

Ash's eyes widened. This was definitely going in a different direction. He glanced at Brock who looked, quite simply, heartbroken.

"I don't know." Ash said helplessly, "Maybe. Pokémon are really interesting, right?"

"For sure." Melanie giggled, "Especially if you study them with people. You form a bond with not only the Pokemon, but the people, too!"

Ash gave Eevee a pleading look, and she quickly leapt out of Ash's arms and dashed away. Ash sighed in relief.

"Nice meeting you, Melanie. I'll try to- uh- get back to you, but I've gotta run and find Eevee."

"I understand." Melanie said, "Nice to meet you, too, Ash. Think about what I said!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Bye, Melanie!" Brock waved hopefully.

She smiled at him politely, "See you soon, Baron!"

Ash and Brock nearly stumbled over on hearing this.

They exchanged another glance before dashing away, back to their table, where Eevee was sure to have gone.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am so so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I was planning to put it up on the fifth, but due to some complications, I couldn't.  
> I apologize for making you all wait for so long, and I hope this chapter is worth it :)
> 
> -Estelle

"She asked you to _what?_ " Gary repeated, horrified.

"Hang out with her...." Ash mumbled dejectedly, "I was only trying to get her to talk to _Brock_ , though."

"I _know_." Gary snapped, "But the nerve of that girl. Thinks she can just randomly hit on my boyfriend, and _then_ insult Brock by forgetting his name? I don't think so. We're going home. This plan sucks. Let's come up with another one."

"This plan does _not_ suck." Misty corrected, "I guess it just wasn't the right time, or the right people."

"Sorry, Brock." Ash sighed, "I didn't mean to do...anything."

"It's not your fault." Brock said miserably, "I should have mentioned my name a few more times."

"Actually-"

"Baron." Brock wailed, "She called me _Baron!_ "

"Let's forget about Melanie." May said soothingly, "She's just a loser. Let's find someone better."

Brock didn't reply.

Tracey held out his iced tea, "Here, Brock-o. Clara brought this by when you were away. She asked what happened to you two."

"Clara with the boyfriend." Brock muttered.

Tracey rolled his eyes, "Oh, this is ridiculous! You get turned down all the time! How is this any different?"

"This time I _didn't_ proclaim my love to _any_ of them, and they _still_ said no!"

"Actually, Clara was a lost cause." Dawn said, "She already had a boyfriend. But Melanie was just...an unfortunate turn of events."

"Because of Ash." Brock glared at the younger boy, who recoiled.

"I said I was sorry! I was just trying to help!"

"You did help for the most part. Until she ended up thinking you were cuter than me." Brock said darkly, "Does she need glasses or something?"

"Hey!" Ash looked highly offended as the girls bit back their laughter.

Gary wrapped his arms around Ash, "Shush. Calm down, baby."

"He just called himself-"

Gary kissed Ash instead, effectively cutting off his oncoming rant. Ash's annoyed words were replaced my content sighs as he wound his own arms around the older boy's neck and kissed back. Max shielded his eyes, 'We. Are. In. Public."

Ash and Gary pulled away from each other, the latter smirking triumphantly, "That showed Melanie."

"Oh, for crying out loud." May threw her hands up, "Let's just go, guys."

\--------------------------------

"Kill me now before I die." Ash deadpanned, his eyes scanning the list that May and Dawn had come up with.

"That didn't make sense." Gary informed his boyfriend, who scowled in response.

"I don't give a fuck, Gary. Look at this shit. _Look at it_."

"Christ, give me that." Gary plucked it from Ash's hands, "Quit cussing out a piece of paper, baby."

"I'm indirectly cussing out those two." Ash rolled his eyes at May and Dawn.

"Rude!" May huffed, "There is nothing wrong with our ideas!"

"Yeah, nothing except everything." Ash snorted, snuggling deeper into Gary's side, "You agree, don't you, Gary?"

"Um...yeah. Sorry, May, Dawn. But this is borderline dreadful. It's not gonna work at all."

Ash kissed Gary's jaw, "Told you so."

Gary chuckled and kissed Ash's cheek, "I know."

Before Ash could press a kiss against Gary's lips- or forehead or cheek or neck- Max grabbed the list from the researcher, barely going through it before declaring it rubbish.

"Okay, this is getting a little over the top!" Dawn put her hands on her hips, "Maybe you should contribute, too, instead of just being losers about mine and May's efforts."

"Yeah, you boys are being jerks." Misty agreed, "They did their best with the list, okay?"

"Boys?! What do you mean 'you _boys_ are being jerks.'? I didn't even open my mouth!" Tracey protested.

"Well, don't tell me you weren't thinking it." Ash smirked, "You were _so_ thinking it, Trace. The look on your face at the second idea- it was hilarious, I just about died."

"And _what_ is so wrong about Brock serenading a girl a love song?" May demanded.

Brock cringed, exchanging a glance with Tracey, Ash, Max and Gary, before they all chorused, "Everything."

"Fine." May slammed her notebook shut, "Fine. If you guys are so smart, why don't you come up with something?"

"Yeah." Misty leaned back, "Go ahead guys."

'We're waiting." Dawn added.

There was a brief moment of silence. And then Ash said, "Hey, Brock- I think it's time you paid a visit to Fancy Vannilite with me."

Brock's hesitant expression cleared, "Alright! Finally! I haven't met any of those girls, other than Lisa and Jeannette."

Ash grinned, 'Yes! Let's go today."

"No." Gary cut in, "Go tomorrow around one. That's when they do their half-an-hour break for lunch, and they're all there, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Ash remembered, "On Friday, every single one of them has an hour shift, and they all have lunch together. So, like, around one o'clock, they close the shop and eat, and they reopen it an hour later."

"So...how do we go, if it's closed?" Brock asked.

Ash snorted, "We walk in like a bunch of bosses."

So, basically....you are a VIP there."

"I an the king of ice cream." Ash laughed, "Okay, fine, so tomorrow you'll come with me after lunch?"

"Yeah!" Brock said, "Sure, man."

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to accomplish?" May snapped icily.

"Jeannette, Katrina and Lisa aren't the only people who work there, brainiac." Ash snorted, "There are other girls, and Brock could hang out with them and ask one of them out. They're all super nice."

"I'm going." Brock said.

"Me, too." Gary said immediately, "There is no way you are going to Fancy Vannillite without me."

"But it's not just because he likes the ice cream." Ash grinned.

"No, it's because I trust you with every inch of my being, but I don't trust _other people_." Gary hugged Ash tighter, "And because I love you. Have I told you that?"

"Oh, you have _definitely_ told him that." Max said boredly, and they all laughed.

"So....our entire list is out, and it's Ash, Brock and Gary at Fancy Vannillite tomorrow." Dawn said, 'Wow."

"And hopefully, we walk home with some good news." Brock nodded.

Max and Ash exchanged another glance and said in a stage whisper, "Hopefully."

They dodged Brock's playful punches and fell to the floor, laughing.

\---------------------------------------------

"Fucking _hell_ \- you have been driving me _crazy_." Gary breathed into Ash's ear as they both put their dishes in the sink after dinner.

"Awww," Ash bit his lip, "I haven't even done anything, baby."

"Yeah. Except seduce me using dessert."

"Oooh, but I can't help it if mom gave me some extra whipped cream on my pie."

Gary made a strangled noise and intertwined his fingers with Ash. The younger boy let out a surprised sound, "Gary- are you _hard?_ -"

"-shut up, shut up, shut up-" Gary chanted under his breath.

"Oh my _God_ -"

"I need you, fuck, I need you _now_ -"

Ash's eyes widened, " _Here_ -? Gary, no, not here! _Everyone_ is here! Your _grandfather_ his here."

"Then come with me to the lab." Gary said, 'If I can last that long."

"But-"

"Ash, come on. Let's go. Now." Gary's eyes were dark with lust, " _I need you_."

Ash's cheeks darkened, "Fine." He poked his head out of the kitchen and shouted, "Mom! Me and Gary have some important work to finish at the lab, so we're going now!"

They hardly waited for the response, dashing to the door and bolting out.

"Why are you guys in such a rush?" Misty called, but Tracey nudged her into silence, looking slightly incredulous.

Ash was laughing as he and Gary ran out of sight, in the direction of the lab, the light from the moon and stars guiding them.

Gary, on the other hand, let out another noise, "I can't last that long."

Ash smirked, "Well. You're not fucking me _here_." he skidded to a stop and tossed a seductive wink over his shoulder, "And if you want some of this," he gestured to his ass, "You're gonna have to chase me for it."

Gary practically moaned at this, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I've chased you for _years_ -"

Ash picked up the pace again, "Then you can last a few more minutes."

Gary stared after Ash's figure for half a second, before he was running, too.

He would chase Ash to the end of the earth, no matter what happened.

So maybe Ash was right.

He could last a few minutes to the lab.

\-------------------------------------------

"See? That wasn't so- _aaah_ ," Ash's words were cut off the moment the door shut behind them.

And then he was pushed up against the wooden surface, and he was whimpering and keening into Gary's touch and Gary's kisses.

"Mmm- the- b-bed-"

"Screw the fucking bed." Gary hissed, biting Ash neck harshly, 'Screw the bed, screw everything. I don't care, I just need you."

Ash let out a loud moan and exposed more of his neck so that his boyfriend could continue sucking and biting and licking and kissing.

Gary's hands travelled to Ash's ass, lifting him up so the younger boy could wrap his legs around Gary's waist. Ash and Gary stared at each other for a moment, their eyes dark with lust, their hair disheveled, and then they were kissing ferociously. Ash was making _obscene_ noises, and _fuck_ , Gary was so turned on. He was already hard, and Ash was doing _things_ with his tongue, and honestly, Gary was surprised he hadn't come yet.

The older boy groped Ash's ass, and Ash tugged Gary's shirt off, and then it was a rush of removing their clothes.

"Bed." Ash whispered, 'Please."

Gary paused his action of removing Ash's pants, smiling softly, "Okay." Before the younger boy could say anything else, Gary hoisted Ash up and made his way to his room.

The moment they entered, Gary pushed Ash onto the bed and finished undressing him.

"So beautiful." Gary breathed, placing kisses all over Ash's torso.

" _Ahh_ \- I can't wait any more." Ash moaned, "Please, Gary. Forget the teasing and the prep and- forget everything, I need you in me."

"I want to be able to see you." Gary murmured, tonguing Ash's nipple.

Ash practically mewled, and that was enough for Gary let out his own growl. "I want you to ride me."

Ash nodded, his eyes full of lust and want and desire.

And then Ash's whimpers became moans of pleasure, and he was repeatedly breathing out Gary's name. Gary hardly lasted, "Ash- Ash- I can't wait- I'm gonna-"

He came then, before he could even finish his sentence, and so did Ash, just after that.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck- I love you, I love you, I love you," Ash whispered as he came, 'Fuck, Gary-"

And then later, when they were lying on Gary's bed, still naked and still pressed against each other, Gary pushed a strand of hair away from Ash's face.

'I love you, too, baby. I love you, I love you, I love you."

\------------------------------

"Please don't tell me you guys are naked." was the first thing they heard when they woke up the next morning.

They were covered by the blanket. And though they had, in fact, been naked the night before, Gary had taken a couple of minutes to throw on a T-shirt. He managed to wrangle one onto Ash, too.

"We are _not_ naked, thank you very much." Gary muttered tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Tracey snorted, throwing a pile of clothes at their faces, "Because I found these near the front door downstairs. I hope you didn't do anything there."

"We didn't." Ash mumbled sleepily, "Go away."

'It's ten in the morning. You missed breakfast." Tracey pointed out, "Me and Professor Oak ended up crashing in the spare guest rooms at your house, Ash. My suggestion."

Ash stretched, "Any louder and I might actually wake up."

"That's the goddamn point."

"I'm wearing a shirt." Ash looked surprised, "In your face, Tracey."

"Well, is it yours?" Tracey challenged, and Ash laughed.

"Hell no."

"He looks sexy as fuck in my clothes." Gary's voice was muffled, "Except if he's wearing my sweaters. Then he just looks like this adorable peanut."

Ash flushed, 'Um, ignore him, Tracey. He's still tired."

"You fucking tired me out." was Gary's reply.

For a second, Tracey just stood there, tapping the floor with his shoe. When it was clear that neither Ash nor Gary were going to move, he sighed.

"Try to make it by lunch. We have to go to Fancy Vannillite today."

"We?" Gary repeated, "What d'ya mean 'we'? I thought it was just me, Ash and Brock."

"And the rest of us." Tracey shrugged, "They all wanted to say hi to Lisa. Brock's been whining about how the change of plans will totally ruin his game-"

"-he has no game-" Ash interjected, snorting.

"-but who cares. Make it quick, you two." Tracey finished, turning around and walking away.

Ash and Gary stared at each other for a second, before Ash sighed, "Guess we better go, huh?"

Gary reached out and pulled Ash towards him again, "Five more minutes. Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love waking up next to you."

Ash blushed and hid his face in Gary's chest and squirmed when Gary pressed kisses to his collarbone.

But at the same time, he thought of the sunlight filtering in through the window and highlighting Gary's features, the warm arms wrapped around him the whole night.

He'd never want it any other way.


	5. Chapter Five

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not!_ "

"Are too, Ash Ketchum, and don't even try to deny it!" Misty snapped.

"Of course I'm gonna deny it!" Ash replied furiously, "Because it's not true!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is _too!_ "

"Is _not!_ "

"God." Max shook his head, watching the pair bicker, "Who knew a walk to Fancy Vannillite could be so entertaining?"

"Right?" Dawn agreed, "They're funny."

Brock, on the other hand, wasn't amused, "Oh, trust me. If you've been listening to this crap every day since they were ten, you wouldn't find it funny at all."

"What are they even arguing _about?_ " May wondered.

Tracey and Gary exchanged a quick glance and a shrug, before Tracey raised his voice a little bit, 'Hey, Ash? Misty? What's the problem?"

"She is!" Ash accused, at the same time Misty pointed at him, shouting, "Ash, as usual!"

There was a moment of silence, as the rest of them blinked at the scene, before breaking into silent snickers.

Brock rolled his eyes, "Wow. Some things really never change. Guys, you two are sixteen now-"

"-I just turned seventeen, thank you very much Brock-" Misty interrupted.

"-well, you're acting like you're seven." Brock snorted, "Why don't you talk it out, like civilized people do?"

"Because she never listens to me!" Ash whined, 'She whips out her fucking mallet every time I open my mouth!"

"That is so not true." Misty put her hands on her hips.

"What did you say to her?" Tracey asked Ash curiously.

Ash gaped, 'What- I didn't say anything! _She_ started it."

Brock bit down an agonized groan. He had heard that line _way_ to often on their journeys, and had watched tiredly as Ash managed to get into at least twenty arguments with every single companions they ever had, whether it was briefly or for a long stretch of time.

"I'll admit I started it." Misty stuck her nose in the air, "But I asked you a perfectly normal question in a perfectly civilized way, and you bit my head off!"

"Bit her head off?" Max echoed.

'I told her to mind her own fucking business." Ash replied, "Because she sucks at that."

"All I did was ask you about whether you were still in touch with-"

"-shut up, shut up, shut-"

"-Paul and Reggie-"

"Paul?" Gary repeated, wrinkling his nose, 'Why would you keep in touch with that jerk?"

"He's not _always_ a jerk." Ash said lightly, "Not really, anyway."

"And then, after Ash told me to mind my business, I said he's always stubborn and annoying, and, well...." Misty shrugged sheepishly, "I guess it escalated."

'Whatever." May rolled her eyes, "Look, I can see Fancy Vannillite."

"Oooh, it's super cute!" Dawn said excitedly. She slanted a glance at the rest of them, her lips quirking up in a mischievous smile.

It was a mark of how well Brock knew every single one of them that he was able to take off running immediately, shouting, 'Race ya!", leaving Dawn gaping behind him.

But that only lasted for a moment.

Three seconds later, there was a mad rush as the seven of them charged forward, and next thing he knew, Ash and Misty were ahead of him. Clearly, their race was just between the two of them, because Ash was laughing, and Misty was threatening to whip out her mallet if he didn't slow down.

Dawn and May were laughing, too, watching their antics, and so were Tracey, Gary and Max.

And so was Brock, in fact. He reached Fancy Vannillite third, right after Ash and Misty. And Gary and Tracey were right behind them. Max caught up, coming in fifth, while May and Dawn joined the group a second later, the Hoenn-native having reached a split second before the blunette.

It was almost funny, Brock thought, the order in which they had arrived at Fancy Vannillite. It was the same order in which they had started their journeys and continued forward.

They had all started separately, meeting by twists of fate and turns of their paths. They all joined up at different times in different places for different reasons.

Yet, at the end, they all made it together.

\--------------------

"Look who's back!" Ash called, pushing the door open loudly, completely ignoring the 'CLOSED' sign.

There were about seven girls sitting at the table together, and at the sight of Ash, they all let out cat-calls and cheers, laughing as they got up to greet him.

"Champion Fire!" Jeannette chuckled, laughing even harder as Ash cringed.

"Hi." Katrina gave him a shy smile, "Been about a week, hasn't it? And you've brought all your friends!"

"Yup. You're gonna hit it off." Ash returned her smile, before scanning the room, "Where's-"

"-she's in the Employee Room. She wanted water." a brunette said. She was taller than Ash, older looking. Almost around Brock's age. May noted this fact.

They rest of them had already seated themselves leisurely, and were now eyeing Ash, waiting for him to introduce everyone.

"Oh, yeah." Ash said, "Um, you know Katrina and Jeannette. They- the two blond twins- are Mary and Sarah, she," Ash pointed to a pink-hair girl, "is Alaska. This orange-haired loser-"

"-hey, watch it-"

"-kidding, kidding- is Mica." Ash waved at her apologetically. He then pointed to the brunette who had spoken to him a minute ago, "And this is Roberta, but I call her Bobbie."

"Nice to meet you." Bobbie smiled, and the girls all nodded politely.

"And this is May, Max, Dawn, Misty, Tracey, Brock and Gary." Ash pointed out his friends.

"Oooooh." Jeannette cat-called, " _Gaaarrryyy_."

Ash blushed bright red, looking ready to disappear, "Jeannie. _Shut. Up._ "

Gary chuckled, "Awww. Don't look so embarrassed, Ashy. She didn't say anything."

"Yet." Ash muttered, leaning into Gary as the older boy twined an arm around his waist.

Katrina's eyes widened, "Oh- so that means.... Gary's your-?"

Ash's eyes widened, too, "Oh my God, Kat, I thought you-"

"-no, I mean, they talk about how cute you two are, but I guess I didn't-"

"-shit, I'm so sorry." Ash looked absolutely horrified, "I thought you knew, Kat. I thought-"

"-it's okay." Katrina shook her head, "I'm just a little surprised. I thought....I thought maybe that you were single?"

"No, I'm not." Ash bit his lip, not knowing what reaction to expect.

Katrina just smiled at him, as if telling him not to worry, "That means both you and Gary are taken, huh? And in one shot, too. Now what am I supposed to do?"

The tension was broken by a small ripple of fond laughter.

"Ash!" before anybody could respond to Katrina, a new but familiar voice interrupted them.

"Lisa!" Ash beamed, "Long time!"

"Two whole weeks!" Lisa agreed. She hurried over to him and put one arm around both him and Gary, 'How is the happy couple?"

"Ready to strangle you." Ash answered cheerfully.

Lisa laughed, "I've missed you, loser. I haven't given away free ice cream for half a month!"

"Oh, shush, you."

"I really want a vanilla cone." Gary said hopefully.

"You're not the Pride of Pallet, though." Lisa replied playfully.

"I'm the _Professor_ of Pallet-"

"-you live in Sinnoh. And the Professor of Pallet is your granddad-"

"Just get him the cone, Lisa." Ash scanned the room, "Or, actually, Kat, could you please do it? I need to show Lisa something."

"Sure." Katrina shrugged, turning to the rest of Ash's friends, "In fact, there are seven of you and seven of us. We'll each take an order."

His friends all let out enthusiastic exclamations. Ash slanted a glance at May, who nodded at him.

"Hey Brock, why don't you tell Bobbie your order?" May nudged the older boy.

Brock turned bright red, "U-um- I'd like a- a-"

Ash prayed that he wouldn't burst out into a proclamation of love, but he noticed that Misty was giving Brock a pointedly threatening look, and he figured Brock wouldn't want to risk her wrath.

'We have lots of flavours if you can't make up your mind." Bobbie was saying cheerfully, "We have a new flavor, actually- blueberry cheesecake! It's pretty good."

'I'll- yeah, I'll try it." Brock managed to say, taking a deep breath.

"Great!" Bobbie turned to the rest of the employees, "Get your orders and get serving, girls."

Ash tugged Lisa's arm, "Come inside." he nodded to the EMPLOYEES ONLY room.

She gave him a questioning look, but he just kissed Gary's cheek, told him he'd be back real quick, and dragged Lisa away.

\--------------------------

'Well?" Lisa raised an eyebrow, "What did ya wanna show me?"

"Nothing." Ash replied, 'I wanted to tell you something, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Um... this is gonna sound weird, I swear you'll get the whole story later. But I think me and my friends are trying to set Brock up with Bobbie."

Lisa nearly stumbled over in shock, ' _What?!_ "

"Yeah." Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's a long-"

"-I want the full story _now_ , Ash Ketchum." she was giving him her death glare, so, of course, Ash had to comply.

By the time he was done talking, though, Lisa looked torn between being amused and exasperated.

"The PokeMedical Convention? Are you serious?"

"Who cares if Bobbie hates medicine? At least she won't hate Brock. It could work." Ash defended.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Actually-"

"-no, I'm serious, it really could-"

"-but, Ash-"

"No, just listen to me for once!" Ash whined.

Lisa let out a long-suffering sigh, "Fine. But I know what I'm talking about, Ash. So don't say I didn't warn you."

\--------------------------

When Ash and Lisa returned from the employees room, everyone was eating ice cream. Brock and Bobbie were in the midst of an enthusiastic conversation about cooking and other 'grown-up' things. Which did make sense, thought Ash, since Bobbie was the oldest Fancy Vannillite worker and Brock was Ash's oldest travelling companion.

"I'm always looking after these girls. They act like kids sometimes!" Bobbie said, "No professionalism."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean." Brock agreed, "Every time I cook a meal, you can expect it to be over before I can even set the table! Their manners have improved a little bit over the years, but still."

"Nice going, Brock." Tracey said under his breath, eyeing Ash, May, Misty, Max and Dawn, all of whom were twitching irritably.

"Yeah, awesome job, Brock-o." Ash muttered, "Way to throw us under the bus."

Gary just laughed softly at this, holding out his cone of vanilla ice cream to Ash. The trainer licked it appreciatively, throwing Gary a wink as he licked his lips.

Gary reached over and tapped Ash's ass, before turning away, whistling innocently as he watched Brock and Bobbie's conversation.

"...really enjoy what I'm doing now." Brock was saying, "Becoming a Pokémon Doctor was a good decision, I think."

"That sounds neat. You're really going after your passion. And staying so close to the Oak's labs will give you a lot of good exposure." Bobbie nodded.

Brock straightened up, taking a deep breath, "In fact, Bobbie, there is going to be a PokeMedical Convention held in about a week's time. I'm a formally invited guest-"

"-that's great!-"

"-it's definitely an honor." Brock agreed, 'But the thing is, I need a plus one. Would you be interested?"

May and Dawn perked up, looking immensely proud. Even Max looked slightly impressed at how Brock had managed this conversation.

Ash smirked at Lisa, but she just shook her head, as if telling him to hold on.

"That _does_ sound nice." Bobbie frowned, "But what kind of exhibits will be there? Medicine?"

"All sorts!" Brock said enthusiastically, "They're gonna have an exhibition of Pennicillin, and the hairs of medicinal Pokémon-"

Bobbie looked rueful, "And herbal medicines?"

"Of course." Brock shrugged, "Not only as exhibits, those are famous for their aroma, too."

"I'm so, so sorry, Brock. I'd love to hang out with you, and you should come by more often, but I don't think I can come with you to this particular event. Thank you for asking, though." Bobbie apologized sincerely.

Gary choked on his ice cream. Tracey blinked in shock. Both May and Dawn looked plainly incredulous. Even Misty was surprised. Brock hadn't done too bad of a job at all. What had made Bobbie say no?

Brock, who's expression was originally hopeful, suddenly became horrified, 'What?! Why?" he cleared his throat, 'I mean, I respect your decision, but- but- _why?!_ "

Lisa smirked at Ash as Bobbie opened her mouth to answer.

"It's nothing about you, Brock. But I have an allergic reaction to a lot of herbal plants."

Brock nearly fell over at this answer.

Ash gave him a comforting pat and took over the conversation, hoping to spare the older boy a little embarrassment.

\---------------------------

"She said no." Brock whined on the way home.

'She didn't say no to _you_ , though, she said no to the _convention_." Misty corrected, "Because of health reasons."

"Yeah, you could always ask her out to lunch or something." May said excitedly.

Brock twitched, "Brilliant. But the entire point of this whole operation is to make sure that I don't get _kicked out of the PokeMedical Convention for not having a plus-one!_ "

Dawn winced, "Sheesh, you don't have to be so loud about it. We'll get you a date no problem, Brock. There's still a whole week."

"Whoopee." Ash muttered sarcastically.

Gary swatted him before pulling him in, "Don't be so rude, babe. We'll find someone who doesn't mind looking at herbal plants."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Yup. I'm sure we will."

When the group finally returned to Ash's house, Delia and Professor Oak were having coffee at the table, accompanied by Mr. Mime and several other of the group's Pokémon, all of whom had clearly gotten bored without their trainers.

"Hi, Mom!" Ash said cheerfully, walking over to give her a hug, "Did Eevee behave herself?"

"She was an absolute sweetheart." Delia smiled.

"Brock." Professor Oak called, 'Could you come here for a second?"

Though the Professor had only called Brock's name, all eight of them crowded around, anyway.

"I just got a call from a friend of mine." Professor Oak said, "She is a well-known researcher, too, from this very region, a few cities away. She had a request. And I think- if you're willing, of course- that this is a job that could be perfect for you!"

Brock looked surprised, "You have a job for me?"

"It's up to you to decide whether you're interested or not." Professor Oak assured him, "But I don't think you'll turn it down. It's straight up your alley. How about I finish this coffee, and then me and you can take a walk to the labs? I can give you all the details."

"Sure." Brock said, interested, "Sounds cool."

"I know this is very short notice, but I don't think the work itself will take too long. Not more than two to three days. And not full days, either. Just a few hours out of your schedule."

Ten minutes later, Professor Oak's coffee mug was in the sink, and he and Brock were walking back to the Oak's laboratory, heavily discussing what was no doubt an important topic.

"Do you have any idea about it, Mrs. Ketchum?" Max asked curiously.

"Not a clue." Delia replied, "But I'm sure you'll hear all about it by dinnertime, once Brock gets back."

Ash laughed, "I bet you're right."

Gary smiled, "Ash- have I ever told you that you have a beautiful laugh?"

"Um." Ash thought for a minute, "Actually, no."

"You do. You have the best laugh."

"I thought I had the best _smile!_ " Ash protested, fighting back a grin.

"That, too." Gary chuckled, cupping Ash's face in his hands and giving the boy a quick kiss.

"You really do pamper my son." Delia remarked, watching the two boys lovingly.

Gary snorted at this, "Well, Mrs. Ketchum, that makes two of us."

Delia and Ash burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter Six

"Ash, can I come in?" May's voice was a bit muffled through the door.

Ash stretched and blinked at his clock. It was eleven o'clock in the night.

"Yeah, sure." he muttered sleepily, and May opened the door, padding into the room and shutting it softly behind her. She was careful to avoid stepping on Eevee and Pikachu as she made her way towards the trainer.

"Did I wake you up?"

"You could say that." Ash chuckled tiredly.

"Oops. Sorry. You usually sleep pretty late, so I assumed you'd still be up." May squinted at him, "Um, can I turn on the light?"

"No."

"Okay, could I turn on the _night_ light, atleast? I can't really see you too well."

Ash sighed, "Fine. What's up, May?"

"Honestly, nothing much." May sat down on the edge of Ash's bed, switching on the dim night light, "I haven't talked to you properly in a while, so I figured I'd hang around here for some time. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course I don't." he watched her for a second, and then shook his head, "You have another question, don't you?"

May shrugged sheepishly, "Kind of. Did Brock tell you what Professor Oak said to him? About the job he had?"

"Not a word yet." Ash replied, propping himself up on his elbow, "In fact, I think he's really serious about this. He'll probably let us know when the time is right."

"Yeah, but I'm curious."

"Me, too." Ash waited for another moment, before smiling softly at May, "And what else did you want to ask me?"

"Huh?" May looked up at him.

"You wouldn't come in here at eleven in the night if you were curious about Brock." the raven-haired boy said, "I know you, May."

She blushed, looking anywhere but at him. And when she finally spoke, her voice was small. But it was strong, and the echo carried out through the darkened room.

"How hard is it to say goodbye?"

Ash paused, biting his lip in slight puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"The only people I've ever really had to say goodbye to were my parents when I left on my journey, and you and Brock when I left you guys. But today, I was just thinking, I met all my best friends through you. Dawn, Misty, Tracey, Gary..... you went on so many journeys with all of them. But all adventures come to an end, just like ours did." she finally looked him in the eye, "How hard is it to say goodbye? How hard is it when you realize the gang will split soon?"

Ash closed his eyes briefly, remembering all the times he had watched his friends walk away, all the times he had gotten onto a ship and waved to his companions as he sailed farther and farther away from them. How many times had he and Brock parted at the familiar crossroads, not knowing when or whether they would meet again?

"It hurts." he finally said, his voice just a little more than a whisper, "It hurts a lot, because you made so many great memories together. And at the beginning of the journey, you really believe you'll all be travelling together forever. That's why saying goodbye to Misty stung the most. Me, her and Brock never really thought about parting ways until we got a phone call from her Gym."

"What do you mean you never thought of parting ways?" May asked.

"It was my first journey." Ash turned to face her, "I just wanted to catch Pokemon and win battles. I didn't know about saying goodbye and putting my life in danger and things like that. I travelled with Misty through Kanto, and then we went to the Orange Islands, and then we headed to Johto. After so many regions, the fact that you'll have to say boodbye eventually doesn't really register. We just got a call, and the next second, Misty had her bike back, and then Brock got an email. And boom, it was all over."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. We'd travelled together for so long, and then suddenly we're walking in three different directions away from each other. I come home, and Gary's gone, too, off to Sinnoh or wherever. And it was like a full circle for me. The journey started with just me and Pikachu, and I was back again, just me and Pikachu." 

"It seems so hard." May marvelled, "Because when I left, I had Max. For you, it was just... you."

"But after everyone left, I decided to start over, and I came to Hoenn." Ash smiled brightly at her, "And you know what happened there. It was hard to say goobye then, too, after the Battle Frontier. It hurt, but at the same time, I had started to get used to it. I'd said bye to Misty, Tracey, Brock-twice- and I'd said bye to you and Max after Hoenn, before you joined me in Kanto. I'd realized by then that that's the way it goes."

"So... by Sinnoh you were used to it?"

"Maybe." Ash thought for a second, "Actually, Sinnoh was different. Misty leaving stung the most, because it was new and unexpected and I was inexperienced. But splitting in Sinnoh..... that was the hardest."

"How come?" May asked, "You were older by then. And more experienced, like you said."

"Because I could feel it coming." Ash explained, "I'd gotten that used to it. It's a part of a trainer's life, saying goodbye to people. There's always a point where you suddenly realize. You just know. That the time is almost up, and soon you'll have to say goodbye. It's usually after a League.

"Why?"

"Well...when I travel to regions, it's to participate in the League." Ash said, "I came to Hoenn to beat eight gyms so I could be in the Hoenn League. And my friends who travel with me all know it. So once the League is over, my purpose of being in that region is over, too. I've done what I'd come to do, and all that would be left is to return home and think about my next adventure."

"That makes sense..." May said, "But then why was Sinnoh the hardest? That should have made it the easiest, if it wasn't a sudden decision."

"Number one, saying goodbye to Brock was awful." Ash remembered, "By that point, I jus assumed we'd keep meeting up again, coincedenally or not, and we'd travel together again. But he wanted to become a Doctor, and it was definite that he wouldn't be travelling anymore. It was the last time we'd ever check maps and cook and walk miles together. It was the last time we'd ever part at that crossroads, and it hurt."

"Must have." May murmured, "What's number two?"

"I...." Ash searched for the right words, before finally saying, "Until then, I was never the one to walk away."

May's brow furrowed in confusion, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Like, with Misty and Brock, the three of us parted ways at the same time. It was like, on the count of three, we turned away from each other and started our journey back to our own homes. It was all of us together. There was no waving goodbye and watching them disappear into the distance, because we had all split at the same time. You see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah..."

"And with you and Max, you two were the ones who got on the ship and left back to Hoenn. Me and Brock were waving from the pier, right?"

"That's right."

"But with Dawn..." Ash's lips quirked up in a tiny, sad smile, "It was the hardest to get on the ship and sail away, watching her wave at us from the pier. It eels more final, y'know, when you're the one walking away. Or sailing away, I guess."

"I do get what you mean." May said softly, "And you've had to release some Pokemon, too, right?"

Ash nodded.

"It takes a lot of courage, I think. To be able to separate and walk away with a smile on your face and your head held high."

"You've done it before." Ash told her, "We all have." he was silent, and then, "May?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

May met his eyes, and they stared at each other for a second, before May said, "I don't want to say goodbye."

Ash raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean? You don't want to say goodbye to.... to us? To Pallet Town?"

"Yeah."

"But... there's so much time left. I don't have any feeling in my stomach that we're gonna separate anytime soon. It's only been a couple of months. We've got loads of time before the idea of splitting starts." Ash said.

"I know.... but even if it takes months- even if it takes _years_ \- I'm dreading it." May whispered.

"Don't."

"Because I- huh?" May blinked in confusion, "Don't?"

"Live in the moment." Ash said, "We're having fun, and it's going great. We're making so much progress. We have months until we even have to _think_ about goodbyes. This journey has hardly begun." he turned her face so that she was looking sraight at him, "And even when that time does come, some day in the future, all eight of us will walk on to achieve our dreams with our head held high, just like you said. Smiles on our faces."

"But it'll be hard." May murmured.

"It will. We all have to do hard stuff sometimes. But we'll be okay no matter what happens. We have each other."

"I'm pretty sure the rest of you will handle it better than I will." May told him.

He shook his head, "You're going to be fine, May."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you." Ash smiled at her with confidence, "You'll make it through anything. Just trust me."

"But-"

"The May I know has courage." Ash said gently, "You'll be fine. The May I know is brave."

And then May smiled, too, and rubbed the tears from her eyes, nodding.

Their time wasn't up yet. It would take weeks, months until their time came to an end.

And even after that, she would be fine.

\------------------------

_Knock. Knock._

"Huh?" Ash blinked, roused from his sleep by the noise.

Another knock sounded. It was louder this time, and May nearly fell from the beanbag she had dozed off on.

"What was that?" she looked around wildly, "Earthquake?"

"No, stupid, someone at the door." Ash rubbed his eyes, "What time is it? Is it morning?"

"Um, I guess." May blinked at the alarm clock blearily, "It's twelve thirty AM."

"Can I come in?" a male voice said impatiently, a bit muffled through the door.

Ash and May exchanged a glance, "Gary."

Ash raised his voice, "C- come in." he bit back a yawn.

Gary opened the door, shutting it softly as he entered the room and padded across to Ash's bed. He squinted, "Can I turn on the light?"

"No." Ash and May chorused.

Gary jumped, "Wha- May, is that you?"

"Down here." May said from the beanbag, "I guess I fell asleep here."

Gary climbed into Ash's bed, and Ash unconciously curled into the older boy. Gary chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ash tightly, "Sorry for waking you, May."

"No problem. I should head back to my room, anyway. I would've woken up with a huge backache if I ended up sleeping on the beanbag. Good night, guys."

"Night." the boys replied, and May waved before exiting the room.

Ash and Gary lay there for a moment, wrapped up in each other.

"Why are you up so late?" Ash asked tiredly.

"You usually stay up till one or two in the morning." Gary chuckled, "But I'm sorry if I woke you, baby. Tracey and Gramps headed out to the lab a while ago, and it's too late now for me to join them. I prefer being here with you, anyway."

"Me, too." Ash giggled, "By the way, did Brock mention what job Professor Oak had for him?"

"Not a word, yet." Gary sighed into Ash's hair, "But I'm pretty sure he'll tell us tomorrow." 

"Mmhmm." Ash stifled another yawn, and Gary kissed his cheek.

"You're tired. Go to sleep, Ashy."

"Good night. Love you, Gary."

Gary smiled, winding his arms even tighter around Ash, "I love you, too. Sleep well."

\---------------------------------

It was nearly nine-thirty in the morning when Brock barged into Ash's room.

"Ash, have you seen-"

"- _ssshhhh!_ " Gary hissed furiously, placing one finger on his lips and pointing to his sleeping boyfriend.

Brock blinked, "Oh." he turned back and called out to the house at large, "Um, guys, I found him. He's in Ash's room."

"Knew it."

"What a surprise."

"Why didn't _we_ think of that?!"

"Oh, yeah, he came in late last night! I forgot."

Gary twitched, "Would you shut the door?" he snapped in a whisper, "Ash is sleeping, and you guys are being annoying."

"Sorry, sorry." Brock raised his arms in mock surrender, "But it's nearly nine-thirty in the morning. Breakfast time."

"So?"

"So, you've gotta wake him up. I know you like watching him sleep, but-"

Gary spluttered, turning bright red, "I do _not_ like to watch him sleep! I'm not that creepy, okay? I just like admiring how peaceful he looks before he wakes up. He's _cute_ , see?"

"Um." Brock shrugged, "Yeah, sure, whatever. To me they sound the same."

"They are _not_ the same!" Gary argued.

Ash stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open. He blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "Would you guys keep it down?"

"Sorry, babe." Gary said softly, smiling, "But it's breakfast time. You gotta get up."

"Gary's been watching you sleep." Brock added to Ash mischievously, and Gary scowled.

Ash let out a tiny chuckle, stretching, "I've caught him doing that a couple of times."

"I was admiring your peacefulness." Gary stated flatly, and Ash intertwined their finger.

"Okay, guys. Breakfast." Brock clapped his hands together.

"What job did Professor Oak have for you?" Ash asked, but Brock just smiled, shaking his head.

"Not gonna work. I'll let you all know after breakfast."

Thus made Ash sit up straight, "Right. Breakfast. I'll be down in five minutes."

Brock rolled his eyes fondly, exiting the room, and Gary nuzzled Ash affectionately, "Go wash your face and come down for breakfast. I'm waiting for you."

"Okay." Ash got up, "Were you really watching me sleep _again?_ "

"I maintain that I enjoy watching your peacefulness, because I-"

"-I don't really mind too much. I think it's pretty cute." Ash giggled, "I'll be back Gary."

Gary flushed a little, but he couldn't help the way his eyes shone.

\-------------------------

"So." Ash crossed his arms expectantly, "Breakfast is over, Brock. Spill."

Brock chuckled, "Not so soon, big guy. Wait for Max and Misty to finish clearing up the dishes."

Tracey rolled his eyes, "You sure are making a big deal out of it."

"It's pretty exciting for me." Brock said defensively.

As if on cue, Max and Misty appeared from the kitchen. Ash made a triumphant noise and ushered everyone to the sitting room, before raising an eyebrow at Brock.

"Fine, fine, you win." Brock laughed, "So, you guys know about that job Professor Oak had for me, right?"

Misty leaned forward eagerly, "Are ya finally going to tell us about it?"

Brock nodded, "Yup, I sure am. Okay, so listen. There's this Professor who lives in Celadon City-"

"Is she named after a tree, too?" Max asked with interest.

Ash bit back his laughter, "Not all Professors are named after trees, Max."

"Um, hardly. Oak, Elm, Rowan, Birch. Heck, even Professor Iv-"

Misty, Ash and Tracey all lunged to cover Max's mouth before he could utter the dreaded word, "Don't mention that name!"

Max blinked, "Uh.....okay."

"Moving swiftly on." Brock said, suppressing a light shudder, "Her name is Professor Acacia."

"You've _got_ to be kidding." Max shook his head, "Acacia is a plant, isn't it?"

"A genus of shrubs or trees." Gary grinned, "Caroline Acacia, if I'm not wrong."

"You're right." Brock nodded, "But here's the catch- she's not only a Pokemon Professor. She's also a teacher."

They all excchanged a glance as Brock continued, "A group of students who aspire to become researchers write a sort of exam, and she hand-picks a group of them to take under her guidance. She trains them and teaches them. Then, they write an exam and do a thesis under her schooling, and she gives them a certificate. It's an honor to graduate from under her. People with a certificate from the Private Acacia Academy get a lot of job offers, and are highly regarded."

"Sounds really neat, Brock." Dawn said, "I'm surprised I've never heard of this. And I bet's it's super hard to get chosen, right? I bet her students are already really smart when they start out."

"The students are intelligent." Gary said, "But they're inexperienced, and they lack knowledge, which is what Professor Acacia has to offer."

"Exactly." Brock leaned against a cushion, "Being smart is one thing, but having the wisdom and being knowledgeable about a certain topic is a whole different thing. And the kind of experience she gives you.... you really can't get it anywhere else. Most Pokemon Professors don't take students. If they take people under their care to train them, it's usually only one or two people."

"Like Professor Oak took me under his wing as his assistant and has taught me a whole lot." Tracey explained, "And Gary wanted to start afresh, so Professor Rowan took Gary up as a trainee. But Professor Acacia takes fifteen students every two years for an eighteen-month course. She runs a private institution."

"Right." Gary said, "It's like a college, right? What's the age validity?

"Any age older than 18." Brock said, "And there are some other qualifications, too, experience-wise."

"So... where do you come in the picture, Brock?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well, you know Pokemon Professors specialize in different things, right?" Brock said.

Max and May exchanged a surprised look, "They do?" the younger boy asked.

"Yeah, they do. Professor Oak specializes in the relationship between humans and Pokemon." Tracey told them, "And it's really interesting. I want to take it up, too."

"Professor Rowan studies Pokemon Evolutions." Gary added, "And Professor Birch studies Pokemon habitats. I'm not too sure about Professor Elm, though..."

"Breeding patterns." Ash supplied, and Gary looked surprised.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid, y'know."

Gary snorted, "Could've fooled me. Remember that time you-"

Ash shut his boyfriend up with an affectionate kiss, before pulling away and murmuring, "I can make you forget your own name just by licking my lips an winking at you. Let's not talk about smarts and remembering things."

Gary flushed, clearly feeling a little light-headed, "Right."

"Anyway," Max said loudly, "What type of thing are you studying, Gary? Evolution, like Professor Rowan?"

"A little of this and that." Gary said, "Right now I'm studying evolutions, but I'm also studying Pokemon Archaelogy. I think I'm going to specialize in the evolution patterns of extinct Pokemon. Get more information about the past and all that."

"Nice." Max turned back to Brock, "You were saying?"

"Basically, all fifteen of Professor Acacia's students graduate in a few months. But to pass, they need to write a thesis on the topic of their choice. It's the basis of whatever they plan to specialize in as they grow in their career. So, other than research, the students need to speak to various people who have done work in that field to gain knowledge for the reoprt."

Realization seemed to dawn upon Gary, "I think I see where this is going....." he frowned, "But you're a breeder training to be a doctor. I don't really see how it matches."

"Doesn't matter what I am. It's the topic that matters. Like, if a student was studying relationships between people and Pokemon, I'm sure he would talk to a trainer to get some research done." Brock pointed out.

"Makes sense." Gary agreed.

Misty frowned, "I'm a little confused. Are you trying to say that one of Professor Acacia's students wants your help?"

Brock nodded, grinning, "Basically, yeah. The topic is 'Medicinal Properties of Pokemon', and Professor Oak and Acacia thought I'd be the perfect person to help out. It's only a couple of days. The first day, I'll talk all about what I do and how it works. The next day, I'll show her some herbs and equipment and make it more experience-oriented."

"That's great, Brock!" Dawn exclaimed, and May and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Sounds awesome, Brock-o." Ash slapped his friend a high-five, "You'll do great."

"It does sound cool." Max added, "Congrats."

"Thanks, you guys." Brock shrugged modestly, "I'm meeting her tomorrow morning for brunch to start off the info collection for her thesis."

May paused, eyes widening, like a tiger that had just senses its pray.

Tracey poked her cautiously, "Um. May?"

A smile spread over the brunette's face as she turned to Brock, looking suddenly extremely excited.

"Hold on, Brock. Did you just say ' _she_ '?"


	7. Chapter Seven

"I still can't believe Brock refused to try and make a move on her." May said sadly as the group sat down for breakfast the next morning, "She would have loved to come to the PokeMedical Convention. It would have been perfect."

"She was really pretty- or, at least, she was in her photo- and she's _obviously_ smart." Dawn added, "And she and Brock are the same age, and they have similar interests. I just don't get it."

"I do." Ash rolled his eyes, serving Eevee and Pikachu some Pokemon food, "It's obvious. He wants to be professional about it."

May and Dawn blinked.

"Duh." the trainer snorted, "I mean, Professor Oak and Professor Acacia thought he was perfect for such and important job, and this girl is trusting him to help her with her thesis. Her graduation depends on that thing. So obviously, he's going to take it seriously and be professional and focus on what he's supposed to be focusing on. I'm surprised you guys expected anything else, especially from Brock."

The two girls were staring at Ash disbelievingly.

"What?" he shrugged.

"It's just- that was extremely...." May searched for the right word, " _insightful_ of you."

"Perceptive." Dawn supplied.

"They mean you're making sense for once, and it's getting scary, so stop it." Misty explained, smirking.

Ash stuck his tongue out, "I'm plenty smart, so you guys can all shut up. When will Gary and Tracey be here? I'm starving. And where's Max?"

"In the living room, watching a rerun of that dumb kids show." May said carelessly.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Well, which one?"

"The Electric Tales of Pichu." May frowned in confusion, "At least, I think it's that one."

"Aw man, I used to love that show." Ash told her reminicently.

"Well, what do ya watch now?" Misty asked, "Other than Pokemon battles and contests and stuff?"

Ash rattled off a list of sitcoms, and the girls exchanged surprised looks.

"I didn't know you even watched TV." Dawn said, checking the clock, "The pancakes are getting cold. I wish those two would hurry it up already."

"Me, too." Ash agreed, "And it's weird eating breakfast without Brock."

"Well, I hope he's having a great time with that girl. He had a briefcase full of papers this morning. He was really prepared for this."

"What's her name?" May asked curiously, "Did he tell any of you?"

"Lizzie." Ash leaned back, "Otherwise known as Lizette Isabella."

"Whew." Misty chuckled, "That's one heck of a name. It's really pretty, though. I find it kinda glamorous."

"You would."

"And what is that supposed to-"

_Ding-dong._

"Gary's here!" Ash said immediately.

"And Tracey." May reminded him.

Max's voice sounded from further inside the house, "I'll get it!"

A few minutes later, the seven of them were seated around the table, serving themselves pancakes and orange juice. Or, in Ash's case, pancakes and coffee.

"Has Brock left already?" Gary checked the clock.

Dawn nodded, "Mmhmm. He'll be back by two. What are you guys doing today?"

"Training." Ash said, "You?"

"Same. May?"

"Training." the brunette grinned, "Misty?"

"Training." the girl chuckled, "Max?"

"Same."

Gary and Tracey snorted at this. "And here we are, saying we're going to spend the whole day researching things in the library." Gary deadpanned.

"Who said I'm coming with you to the library? I've got some work at the lab." Tracey retorted, and Gary pulled a mock-offended look.

"And when's your Mom getting home from her friend's breakfast party, Ash?" Max asked.

"A couple of hours, I think." 

"I'm surprised these pancakes are still warm." Dawn commented, "After all, she woke up so early in the morning to go for the breakfast. I bet she hardly had time to make this. She must have really rushed."

"But they still somehow taste like heaven." Misty took another bite and closed her eyes, "Mmm. Ash, your mom is a genius."

Ash was blinking at them rather disbelievingly.

"What?" Gary said, noticing the look.

"Nothing." Ash said carefuly, "It's just that.... my mom didn't make these."

"Oh." May paused, "Well, they sure taste delicious. Brock really outdid himself this time."

"I know for sure Brock didn't make these." Dawn said slowly, "He was too nervous this morning to drink water."

Everybody stared at each other blankly for a moment, before all eyes turned to Ash. He gave them a sheepish smile.

"I was hungry. So I figured I might as well.... y'know."

Gary's eyes were wide, "Are you telling me _you_ made breakfast?"

"Yeah." Ash said cheerfully, "And, judging by your reactions, I wasn't too shabby."

"No, it was amazing." Max said, "But I didn't know you could cook!"

This made Ash laugh, "I can't. Brock taught me how to make pasta and pancakes before he left. And I know how to make coffee, He taught me after Sinnoh, because he was scared I would die of starvation or something."

"I can't say I'm surprised." May grinned, "But I _am_ surprised you managed to make good pancakes without blowing up the kitchen."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, it's nice to know that one day when we're, like, married and living together or whatever, you can do the cooking." Gary leaned back comfortably, not noticing the surprised look that took over Ash's face.

"Um- Gary, what did you just say?"

"I said that when we're married and living to- oh." Gary stopped immediately, turning bright red as he realized the words he had spoken.

Ash flushed, too, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading. He giggled at Gary's nervous (but completely defiant) expression and pressed a kiss to the older boy's cheek.

"I think that when we're married and living together, you're going to have to take some cooking lessons so you can make dinner every once in a while."

Gary's face lit up, and he breathed in, closing his eyes for a moment.

He didn't mind taking cooking lessons at all.

\------------------------------------------

"Swift!" Ash called, and Eevee delivered a powerful attack at Pikachu. The raven-haired trainer nodded, "Good. Now, Pikachu, knock 'em back with Iron Tail! Eeevee, dodge it when it comes."

Eevee jumped aside, avoiding the attack that Pikachu had deflected. Ash, who had previously been grinning triumphantly, suddenly let out a shot of horror as the attack hit a passer-by.

"Fuck!" Ash swore, "Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- oh. Its you, Brock. Done with your work?"

Brock was on the floor, massaging his arm, his briefcase lying a few feet away from him. He scowled up at his friend, "Ouch. That _hurt_. And it was all 'I'm so sorry' until you realized it was me. What gives?"

"Um... yeah. Oops?" Ash said sheepishly, "Eevee, Pikachu, the three of us are sorry, right?"

The Pokemon nodded profusely as Brock staggered back to his feet. Ash watched in amusement.

"Whew. Look at you. Suit, tie and briefcase. You clean up okay, Brock-o."

"Thanks, I guess. Pikachu and Eevee sure are working hard."

"I'm super proud of them." Ash said fondly, "They're doing awesome."

Both Eevee and Pikachu looked quite delighted at this praise. They exchanged a quick high-five before turning to Ash hopefully. The boy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go play with Mr. Mime now, if you want. Good work, guys."

As the two Pokemon dashed off, Ash dusted himself off, running a hand through his hair and asking Brock, "So... how did it go with Lizzie?"

"It was amazing." Brock exclaimed, "Really fascinating. She's extremely intelligent, and her interests are the _exact_ same as mine! We talked a lot, and I'm pretty sure we exchanged enough information for her entire thesis! We're meeting at the Viridian Pokemon Center tomorrow to look through some herbal medicines that Nurse Joy has, and then I'm bringing her here to Pallet Town."

"To show her some of the stuff you've researched about?"

"Yup. And to show her the research equipment in Professor Oak's lab. You guys will all get to meet her then." Brock said, "It was a great day."

"That's cool." Ash grinned, "How many more days are you guys going to meet up like this? Until she finishes her thesis?"

"Nah, it's just for today and tomorrow. And if she needs any extra help after that, she'll call. Her report is due in five days. She's been working on it all month, but she needs some special information to tie up all the loose ends, if you get what I'm saying."

Ash gave him a sidelong glance, "Hey, Brock..."

"Yeah?"

"She would learn a whole lot from the PokeMedical Convention. I mean, even if her report is due before the Convention, it'll help her in her career for sure."

Brock let out a sigh, "I know, I know. Believe me, I thought about it."

"Well?"

"I don't know, Ash..." Brock said hesitantly, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"What?" Ash said incredulously, "Why not? It's a great idea! What's the problem?"

"There's no _problem_ exactly. I just don't want her to get distracted. And I don't want to distract myself, either."

"Brock!" Ash said agitatedly, "The PokeMedical Convention is _after_ her due date for the report! By the time the event rolls around, she won't even have the thesis _with_ her! You won't be distracting her- you'll be _helping_ her! This Convention would be so good for her career and future and all that!"

"But this is the first time I've met a pretty girl who's smart and nice _without_ going crazy over her and freaking her out! I don't want to spoil what we've got going!"

"Clearly, what you've got going is friendship." Ash snorted.

Brock looked wounded, "There's a spark, Ash. I can feel it."

"Then bloody ask her out, you idiot."

There was a moment of silence.

"After she submits her thesis." Brock finally said, "After she submits her thesis, I'll talk to her about it."

Ash nodded triumphantly, "Alright. That's what I'm talkin' about."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Can I come in?" Dawn knocked on the door to Gary's room. It was about six o'clock, and she had a couple of hours to kill before dinner.

"Sure!" a muffled voice called. Dawn frowned for a second. That definitely wasn't Gary's voice. However, it was extremely familiar....

She rolled her eyes.

Ash. Of course.

Dawn flung the door open and stomped into the room, flopping down on a cushion. Ash, who was seated comfortably on Gary's lap, looked surprised.

"You okay, Dawn?"

Dawn scowled up at him, "God, you're so insensitive sometimes, Ash Ketchum! Do I _look_ okay to you?"

Ash grinned, "You look fine, but clearly, someone's ticked you off. What did Ursula do this time? I find it funny how she can annoy you even though she's a region away."

The blunette opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again, before deciding to simply blink a her friend.

"How did you know Ursula was bugging me?"

"Well, when else do you get upset this way? Like, when you lose a contest or something, you get disappointed, when Kenny makes fun of you, you get annoyed, and when I annoy you, you get mad. When Ursula does something, though, you get straight-up pissed off." Ash explained, "I've travelled with you long enough to know."

"I'm impressed." Dawn admitted grudgingly.

"Wait, who's Ursala?" Gary asked with interest, positioning his chin on Ash's shoulder.

"My- _one_ of my- rivals from back home." Dawn explained, "A complete and utter brat, and a total sore loser."

"And if she's in Sinnoh, why are you annoyed at her right now? While sitting in the Kanto region?"

"She's actually doing Sinnoh Contests again. She wants to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival this year. And I just saw one of her interviews." Dawn looked ready to explode, "And you won't _believe_ what she said, the nerve of that-"

Ash held out his hand, "Gimme your phone. Let me see."

Dawn, still fuming, passed her phone to Ash, so he and Gary could watch the interview. The two boys watched the first minute lazily, only perking up when they heard Dawn's name being mentioned.

"So, like, there was this girl named Dawn who _totally_ sabatoged me last year." Ursula was saying.

"Oh, yes-" the interviewer cut in, "She came second, didn't she? It was a beautiful-"

"-yeah, but she has no style or anything. I feel like she copied my approach and that's why I didn't make it as far last year." Ursula tutted with a flip of her hair, "But this year, I'm gonna win it. No dumb girl with diamond dandruff is gonna take the title from me."

"Well, that's some confidence and fighting spirit!" the interview tinkled.

Ash turned off the phone, looking sick, "She makes me wanna hurl."

"No joke." Gary agreed, "It's hardly professional to tear down fellow coordinators in the hope of building her own name."

"Don't pay attention to anything she says." Ash said comfortingly, "We know you totally earned your place in the Festival last year. You were just great. Ursula's a spoil-sport."

"She said that on national TV!" Dawn groaned, "The entire Sinnoh must have heard it!"

"So now everyone knows what a phony she is." Ash said brightly, "Don't sweat, Dawn. How did you hear about the interview, anyway?"

"Zoey sent it to me." Dawn shrugged, "Told me that she thought I should know what Ursula said, and advised me to use it as some motivation. She said to come back to Sinnoh with my head held high and my bag full of ribbons."

"You will." Gary assured her, "You're practicing so hard now."

"Let's not talk about Ursula." Ash added, "Let's change the topic. Have you talked to Brock about Lizzie?"

Gary and Dawn exchanged a glance. "No." they chorused.

Ash grinned mischievously, leaning forward and giving them a detailed report about his earlier conversation with the older boy. By the time he was done, Gary was shaking his head with amusement and Dawn was squealing.

"Looks like Brock actually got it right for once." Gary chuckled, pressing a kiss to the base of Ash's neck. 

Ash squirmed, "He got it right with Bobbie, too. There were just some other...."

"Complications." Dawn supplied.

Ash twisted around in Gary's lap so that the two boys were face-to-face, "If you want something, you know you can just ask."

Gary didn't bother with words. Instead, he curled his fingers around the collar of Ash's shirt, tugged him forward, and kissed him hard.

Ash responded affirmatively, positioning himself so that he was straddling the researcher. His hands threaded through Gary's hair and Gary's hands rested _extrmeley_ low on Ash's back. Their kiss became more fierce, and Dawn shielded her eyes.

"Clearly my cue to leave." she stood up, practically bolting to the door, "See you two at dinner. I hope."

They didn't even acknowledge her departure. Not that she expected them to.

After all, how could they? 

There was already moaning.

\----------------------------------

"So...." Dawn checked her watch, "You two made it to dinner."

"Half an hour late." Misty added, pouring the two boys a glass of water each.

"Sorry, sorry." Ash muttered, seating himself. He and Gary looked slightly disheveled, but nobody dared to ask why.

Mostly because they would get a very honest answer. And that was definitely not needed.

Brock cleared his throat, "Guys, I have an important announcement."

"Yeah?" Max said expectantly.

"So, tomorrow, Lizzie's coming to Pallet to see some of my research and tour the lab and stuff. She's gonna meet all of you, and she's having lunch here with us. If you don't mind."

"Of course not! It'll be great!" May said excitedly.

"Cool. So, the thing is... I'll need you all to be on yor best behaviour." Brock said sternly, "No messing around, okay? I told her all about you guys, and I bet she has high expectations. Especially," he zeroed in on Ash and Gary, "from you both. So if I bring her inside and she hears moaning coming from upstairs, I will murder you."

They gulped, nodding.

"Brock, you really want to impress this girl, don't ya?" Misty asked, amused.

Brock scowled at her as she chuckled. Tracey nudged her, "Shush. Brock actually got onto friendly terms with a girl he likes. And he did it almost all by himself. Don't ruin it for him tomorrow."

"Hey! Same goes for you!"

"Guys, guys, shut up!" Brock said, "Just... tomorrow when she comes.... be on your best behaviour... and, I dunno-"

"-make you look good?" Max finished, not looking very surprised.

Brock shrugged sheepishly, "Um. Yeah. I don't know, do what you can."

He was met with seven identical faces full of innocence, and seven voices promising they would indeed be on their best behaviour tomorrow.

Somehow, Brock didn't believe a single one of them.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Today's the day!" May sang, flinging open the door to Ash's room, "Today's the big day, Ash! Aren't you excit- AHHH!"

Ash stirred, blinking at May, "What's the screaming for?" he asked sleepily.

"Why is Gary not wearing clothes?" May demanded, shielding her eyes.

Ash grinned at the fact that May had grown so accustomed to seeing Gary in Ash's bed that she didn't even ask why he was there, "He's not naked, May, he's shirtless. Now go away, I was sleeping."

"Well, wake up. It's already seven-"

"- _seven_?!" Ash repeated incredulously, "It's so early!"

"But we have to be in tip-top shape today." May reminded him.

Ash groaned, adjusting himself so his face was buried in Gary's chest. Even in his sleep, Gary's arms automatically wound around the younger boy.

"Why?" Ash's voice was muffled.

"Um, duh. Because Brock's future Convention date is coming!" May squealed, "Brock and Mr. Mime are helping your mom with lunch, Ash. Max and Dawn are cleaning up around the house, and Misty was just dusting the furniture. Pikachu and Eevee need to be on their best behaviour, too. I'm heading over to the lab now to help Tracey and Professor Oak set things up for Lizzie to see."

Ash, still half-asleep, took about two minutes to process all of this. Finally, he said, "Why is everyone awake so early? And why is everyone _working?_ "

"Because this is important to Brock. And," she gave him a pointed look, "we have some important things to discuss, and the faster we finish work, the faster we can talk. Now hurry up."

"Talk about wha-" but before Ash could even finish his sentence, May had left the room, shutting the door with a slam.

"How is May so cheerful in the morning?" Ash muttered to himself, before shaking Gary awake.

"Baby, wake up. Garyyyy, come on." the boy sighed, shaking his boyfriend harder, "This is weird, usually you're the one waking me up."

Gary was miraculously still fast asleep. Ash smirked and sat up, straddling the older boy and pulling the covers away from his body.

He leaned down and sucked Gary's nipple into his mouth, before tonguing it provocatively. As he had assumed, Gary awoke with a start. The older boy was breathing heavily, and Ash gave him a second to wake up and understand what was going on.

When the tiniest hint of realization entered Gary's eyes, Ash licked a stripe up Gary's torso, before flicking his tongue over the researcher's other nipple.

"Fuck." Gary moaned, "And first thing in the morning, too."

"Well." Ash smiled innocently, "If you don't want to go for it first thing in the morning, I'd suggest coming down for breakfast. Everyone's started getting the place ready for Lizzie's visit. Maybe it'll be your turn to vaccum."

Before Gary could protest, Ash got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Gary looked half-extremely turned on and half-murderous.

"Fuckin' tease."

\------------------------

By the time Gary made it downstairs, after washing up and getting dressed, everyone else was putting plates in the dishwasher. One lone plate of toast and a bottle of jam lay on the table, and Gary craned his neck to check the clock.

"Seven-thirty? Come on, usually breakfast doesn't start until 8."

"Sorry." Dawn said apologetically, "We tried waking you guys up at the same time we got up, but neither of you budged until May woke you up."

"How come Ash is here before you, though?" Max asked curiously.

"Because Ash," Gary threw the boy a glare, "is a provocative little bastard."

Ash gave him a cheery wave, and Gary's expression softened instantly. He held out his arms, "Come say good morning properly."

Ash laughed, walking right into Gary's arms and giving the older boy a tight hug, "Good morning. I'm sorry I couldn't finish what I'd- barely, by the way- started."

Gary pinched Ash's nipple, "You fucktard." he snapped and Ash rolled his eyes, kissing Gary soundly.

This was obviously enough to stop all complaints.

"Guys!" May snapped, "We don't have time for you two to just stand there and, well..... _kiss_. We have work to do."

"She's right." Tracey agreed, "Ash, it's your turn to vaccum."

"Dammit." Ash muttered, and Gary laughed.

"Gary, you're wiping the windows." Misty said brightly, handing Gary a cloth and pointing at a bucket of water.

Gary's laughter dried up instantly, "Wiping the _windows?_ Why? The windows are fine!"

"Yeah, Lizzie's not coming so she can look at our _windows_." Ash argued.

Dawn glared at them, though, so they sighed loudly and left to begin their chores, muttering about stupidity and unfairness.

\---------------------------------

"Ash!" Gary said loudly, pushing open the door to the trainer's room.

Ash didn't repsond, probably because he was vaccuming and couldn't hear Gary above all the noise. Gary stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, waiting patiently for Ash to turn off the vaccum.

After about three minutes of Ash pushing the vaccum around while humming softly, the researcher strode forward and switched it off. Ash blinked with a start, "Hey! Who switched off the- oh, it's you, Gary. Why'd ya do that? I was vaccuming."

"I know." Gary rolled his eyes, "I'm not blind."

"Well? What d'ya want?"

Gary smirked, "You."

Ash opened his mouth, still staring at Gary confusedly, "Um....don't you have windows to wipe?"

"I also have a boyfriend to fuck. Unfortunately, I can't do both at once, so I need to prioritize."

Ash couldn't help but laugh at this, "Any particular reason you decided that this is the best time?"

"Uh, obviously. We're alone in your room. Everyone's busy. And we're on a sex ban for the rest of the day."

"What?" Ash protested, "Who said? Who gets to decide whether we're on a sex ban or not?!"

"Babe, weren't you listening to Brock yesterday? Lizzie can't come home and hear- well- us. Doing things. I mean.... you _are_ quite loud in bed." Gary said.

"I am not!"

Gary put on a heated, high-pitched voice, "Gary- Gary- _ah!_ \- just like that! Harder!"

Ash nearly dropped the vaccum, turning five different shades of red, "Shut up!" he snapped angrily, "I do not sound like that!"

"You so do. Only ten times louder." Gary grinned, "But don't worry. It's damn sexy."

Ash pushed the vaccum aside roughly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Did you come here just to tell me what I sound like in bed?"

"No, I came here to _get_ you in bed." Gary replied easily, "Because I'm not gonna get you for the rest of the day."

Ash gave a long, irritated sigh, but Gary could see the smile forming at the boy's lips.

Ash held out his arms, "Well?"

Gary blinked, "Well?"

Ash smirked, "You don't have long, remember? Better make it quick."

\-------------------------------------------------

There was something about lying in bed with Ash that made Gary so incredbly happy. It didn't matter if they were sweating and breathing heavily, post-sex or cuddling in the morning. Or in the night, or just talking. Or _anything_.

It was enough for Gary if he could feel Ash in his arms, if he could feel the younger boy's heartbeat next to him.

"You know you still have to clean the windows." Ash whispered, pushing a lock of hair from Gary's face.

Gary smiled softly, "I know. And you have to vaccum and change the bedsheets."

"Shit." Ash sighed, "And I can't ask my mom to wash these. I'll have to do it myself. Imagine how mortifying it would be to give this to my mom."

"Mortifying, huh?" Gary teased, "Learning some new words, are we?"

"I'm in love with a nerd." Ash winked, "Sometimes, he rubs of on me."

Gary flushed, leaning down to kiss Ash tenderly.

Ash giggled, returning the kiss, "We need to get dressed."

"I know." Gary mumured, lips hardly leaving Ash's.

"Lizzie will be here in one and a half hours."

"That's so much time."

"We still have work to do."

"I'm so in love with you."

Ash wound himself tighter around Gary, trying to get as close to him as possible. He wasn't sure it _was_ possible to get any closer, but he craved the warmth of the older boy.

"I'm so in love with you, too." Ash told him, "And it's crazy that when we were ten, you had a car of hot chicks following you around."

"I paid them." Gary muttered embarassedly, "And anyway, even with all of them following me and cheering for me and crying when I lost.... didn't it seem kind of... I don't know..."

"Fake?' Ash suggested.

"Yeah." Gary nodded, "I mean, a ten year old with a car of cheerleaders? I hardly even remmbered all of their names. And I hardly talked to them, either. They were just there for my ego. And maybe to make you jealous, too. I'm honestly not sure. I was more jealous of Misty, to be honest."

Ash was hardly surprised, "Were you?"

"It seemed so much more believable, y'know? A ten year old kid with a dream. Travelling with a couple of friends and his Pokemon. Misty was your age, and the two of you got so close on your journeys. Closer than I ever was with any of those cheerleaders. You, Brock and Misty were so.... _real_. I can't describe it any other way. Friends on an adventure together, and that's it."

"I used to think those friends would be the two of us."

Gary looked down at Ash, his heart clenching painfully.

But Ash was smiling. His expression was serene, and his eyes were closed as he continued to speak, "It sounds stupid, but I always imagined we'd choose our first Pokemon together and set off on ou journey to become Pokemon Masters, just us. Until we had that fight over the Pokeball, I genuinely thought that's how life would be."

Gary let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

Ash opened his eyes, "Don't be. Wasn't either of our faults. It worked out better this way. The way it happened, I mean. I met Pikachu, Misty, Brock- all these people. I think whatever happened was meant to happen."

"Yeah?"

"The direction I went in was never the right path for you, Gary."

Gary bit his lip at this, suddenly realizing how well Ash understood him. It was comforting, in a way, to know that he would never have to explain himself to the trainer. Ash already had him all figured out.

"You already knew what you wanted." Gary explained quietly, "Right from when we were younger. I didn't know what I wanted to be, and I was a bit envious. I figured I'd just follow you.... and try to do everything better. Make it look like-"

"-make it look like I was the one following you." Ash finished, laughing softly, "Yeah, you had a way of doing that. But I'm glad you've found the right thing."

"Me, too." Gary slanted a glance at Ash, "Why did it take you forty-two times to say yes to me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were serious." Ash said simply, "That it wasn't just another Gary Oak thing. Where you try to one-up me by trying to make me look stupid."

"Oh." Gary was silent for a moment, before asking, "But didn't I make my seriousness clear after the tenth time I asked?"

"I never know with you." Ash chuckled, "Now get that serious look off your face and kiss me."

Gary kissed him deeply, relishing the way Ash sighed in content and twisted his fingers into the auburn locks of hair.

"I know." Ash breathed as they pulled away from each other, "I know you love me."

Gary held Ash closer, breathed him in, "Never forget that."

"I won't." Ash laid his head on Gary's chest, listened to the steady heartbeat, "I love you, too."

"I know."

\----------------------------------------------

When Gary and Ash finally came downstairs, they were both carrying something. Gary was holding a bedsheet, and Ash had the vaccum bag.

"We figured we'd change the sheets." Gary said smoothly, as Ash tossed the vaccum bag into the trash.

"Great idea, boys." Delia said approvingly, "Give me that bedsheet, Gary, dear, I'll get right to work putting it in the wash."

"NO!" Ash and Gary chorused in horror. Delia raised her eyebrows.

"I mean.....no, I don't want you to go through so much trouble!" Gary said hastily.

"Yeah.... I'll take care of that sheet." Ash said, smiling convincingly, "You take a quick rest, Mom."

"Well...okay." Delia returned her son's smile, "Thank you, sweetheart."

As Ash disappeared with the bedspread, Tracey tapped Gary's shoulder. The researcher turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"So, everyone else was busy downstairs?" Tracey grinned, "But I had to pick something up from Dawn's room. And, well.... I don't know if anyone's told you, but you two aren't exactly quiet."

Gary flushed, still saying with dignity, "Mostly, it's Ash."

Tracey snorted, "Oh, really?"

"I swear. He's a freakin' animal in bed, it's sexy as fuck." Gary said honestly, "Bro, seriously, you won't believe how provocative he can be sometimes. It's so hot. I legit get turned on just by thinking about it."

"A little too much info." Tracey winced, "But just keep it down when Lizzie shows up, okay?"

"Duh."

"Keep what down when Lizzie comes?" Brock demanded, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Tracey and Gary jumped in surprise, whirling around to face the older boy. He looked slightly nervous, and somewhat frantic.

"You look a little frazzled, Brock-o." Gary bit back his laughter, "You re gonna change and brush your hair, right?"

"Of course!" Brock said immediately, "What were you two saying about Lizzie."

"I was basically telling Gary not to screw Ash when Lizzie comes over." Tacey said cheerily and Gary turned red again.

Brock glared ferociously at the researcher, "That's right, Gary. A single sexual sound I hear out of either of you, I will make sure-"

"-okay, okay, I get it!" Gary said, alarmed, "No sex!"

"Be on your best behavious-"

"-we know!" Tracey said earnestly.

Brock continued glaring for a couple of seconds, before saying in his normal voice, "I'm gonna go get ready. Find the others and see fi they're done their chores."

Tracey and Gary gave him a mock-salute, and he left the room, muttering about getting Dawn's help to select his clothes.

\-----------------------------

"I see them, I see them!" May squealed excitedly, her nose pressed up against the window.

"May, get away from the window!" Max snapped, "I bet you look creepy from there!"

"I don't care!" May snapped back.

Misty joined May at the window, "Yup, Brock and Lizzie are almost here. Hey, they seem pretty friendly, don't they?"

"Is she as pretty as she was in her photo?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Totally." May nodded, "Ooooh, this is going to be great! And Mrs. Ketchum's cooked up a storm, too!"

"A totally delicious storm." Ash groaned, putting a hand to his stomach, "I'm already starving. I wish they'd hurry up a little."

Gary laughed, kissing the side of Ash's face, "A litle more time, baby."

The bell rang, and they all grinned at each other before rushing to the door. Tracey stepped forward to open it.

Brock walked inside, holding the door open for a pretty, blond girl with green eyes. She smiled at all of them. It was kind, happy smile that made the group like her at once.

"Nice to meet you guys." she said warmly, "I'm Lizzie."


	9. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!

Guys, I know it's been a week since I updated and I'm so sorry.

The thing is, I haven't been feeling well lately, and the doctor's advised me to take some rest and not expose myself to radiation or activity. I'm finding it hard, especially to know it'll be a couple of weeks before I can post again.

I'm not going anywhere, I swear. There's a lot more Operation stories to come, and I've already finished Operation Get Brock A Date. I just need to edit the last couple of chapters before I share them with you guys.

I promise, I'll be back to posting in just a couple of weeks from now, once my health gets better.

You guys are so amazing, the way you read my work and leave kudos and comments. You encourage me and motivate me, and your motivation is what's gonna drive me to do whatever I can to get better as soon as possible.

Please don't abandon me or this story. I'll be back soon, and we'll go rolling from there. It's only a two-week or so break. I'm definitely not finished writing :) There's still so much I want you guys to read.

I love you all so, so , so much. Thank you for EVERYTHING, and I promise I'll see you soon.

All the love in the whole universe <3, and I'll see you soon. Just two weeks <3

-Estelle


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> The first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry. I said two weeks and it's nearly been a month, and I really do apologize for that. I didn't recover as fast as I'd hoped.
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone for putting up with me, and for sticking by me. I have to admit, I got a bit teary reading your comments to my Author's Note. I am so incredibly lucky to have suck loyal and kind-hearted readers. 
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep a lookout for the next one. I might not be able to update twice a week as I had been doing before, since I'm still on antibiotics and I get randomly tired or dizzy. But I'm back to regular updates, and I want you all to know how amazing it is that you stuck by me and how much I appreciate it. I'm grateful for you all every single day :)  
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I hope you have a wonderful New Year, too :)
> 
> You guys are amazing, thank you so much.
> 
> All the love <3
> 
> -Estelle

"So I thought you guys and Lizzie could get to know each other a bit before I took her to the lab." Brock said, "I've told her a lot about all of you."

"He sure has." Lizzie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "I feel like I know you guys already."

"Oh, trust me." Ash said dryly, "The feeling is mutual."

Lizzie laughed, "Good things?"

"Yeah. How about on your end?"

"Some of this and some of that." Lizzie grinned at the boy mischievously.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "He's told you about how all I do is get into trouble and brither him, right?"

"Hole in one!" Lizzie cat-called, "Also, I've heard about all your deaths."

"I've only died twice." Ash said grumpily, "The rest of them was just _almosts_. Anyway, I can tell you lots of things about Brock."

"Um, how about we go inside and sit?" Brock said hastily, ushering the group towards the living room, "Then we can get to talking."

"Great idea!" Lizzie agreed, "So, where's the living room?"

"Follow me." eight voices chorused, and Ash snorted.

"Guys, it's my house."

"We've been here for two months!" Max protested.

"I still know the living room better than you. When I was five, Gary scared me into thinking there were monsters in my room, and I slept in the living room for three weeks." Ash said sagely.

Gary let out a surprised laugh, "Damn, I nearly forgot about that!"

"Stop laughing." Ash snapped at Lizzie and Misty, who where covering their mouths to stop the giggles.

Gary grinned, wrapping his arms around Ash from behind, "Sorry, babe, but you gotta admit it's funny."

"How could you do that to a poor, innocent five year old, Gary?"

"I doubt you were ever poor and innocent in your life." Gary said teasingly, "But I love you anyway."

"They're disgusting." Brock told Lizzie conversationally, "You'll get used to it."

"Awww, no, I think it's adorable!" Lizzie said.

"Trust me." Misty sighed heavily, "At the beginning, so did we all."

\--------------------------------------

"So you're the famous Ash Ketchum." Lizzie said to Ash, after they all settled down in the living room for a chat.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, alright. Don't know about the famous part, though."

"Hey, from all your near-death experiences to the leagues and stuff, you're pretty famous in my books." Lizzie shrugged, "Brock's told me the most about you. How long have you guys travelled together again?"

"Six years." Brock and Ash said in unison, exchanging a fist-bump.

"Whew. And your Pikachu and Eevee are so cute." Lizzie added, "And Gary's your researcher boyfriend....?"

"Yup." Ash said cheerfully, leaning into the older boy, "A total pain in the ass, but I put up with him."

"Shush, you." Gary said fondly, "You love me. And anyway, you're a brat." he turned to Lizzie, "This guy's a big diva. It's kind of funny, 'cause he's all cute and charming and shit. But he's a real spitfire."

Lizzie chuckled, "I can imagine. So, Misty, you're the water-type gym leader from Cerulean, huh?"

"Yup. And Ash's first travelling companion ever, other than Pikachu. I fished him out of a river." Misty explained.

"And I was a real catch." Ash said, his eyes dncing impishly, "You see what I did there? A real _catch_."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Tracey deadpanned, "Tht was so funny, I nearly died laughing."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Ash." Brock said warningly, "Language."

Lizzie didn't seem to mind, though. She got along with them easily, asking each of them about themselves, and then talking about her own life. She laughed at their jokes and asked them questions, and the group warmed to her at once.

"I really like her." Dawn whispered to May, "I hope Brock asks her to the convention."

"Me, too." May whispered back, "They're so good together. I haven't seen Brock like this around a girl before. I think he got over his initial nerves."

As Brock got up to get Lizzie some water, the girl said, "And could I use the restroom, if you don't mind?"

"No prob." Ash said, pointing her in the right direction. She smiled.

"Thanks, Ash."

As she and Brock disappeared, to the bathroom and kitchen respectively, Misty said, "I hardly think Brock's going to ask her to the convention, guys."

"What?" Dawn and May chorused, "Why?"

"I mean.... I've never seen him like this around a girl. So calm and collected." Misty said.

"Oooh, I literally just said that to Dawn." May grinned, "We think alike, Mist."

Misty grinned back, "Yup. So, I don't think Brock will want to spoil what's going on. He might just think it's better not to ask her."

"You might be right." Max said thoughtfully, "He might just not ask her at all."

Dawn's eyes widened in horror, "That would be awful! Where's the notebook? Who has the Operations Notebook?"

"Me." Tracey said, pulling it out from his pocket, "What d'ya want it for?"

"The minute they leave for the lab, we need to plan a way to make sure Brock asks her to the convention." Dawn said with finality, "There's no other way."

"Or we can hint to Lizzie how much Brock likes her." Misty suggested.

"I don't know." Tracey, Gary and Ash exchanged doubtful glances, "Is this a good idea?"

"It's perfect." May said firmly, "Just trust us."

"But-"

"-there's no need to worry." Dawn assured them, "Lizzie's spending most of the day here, and by the time she leaves, Brock would've asked her to the convention."

"Yeah, but-"

"-and we'll make sure of it." Misty promised.

"Hold on, don't you think-"

"-chill out, Ash." May said, "The seven of us have got this covered."

Ash turned to Max instead. The younger boy made a cut-throat motion.

Ash sighed and said under his breath, "We are so screwed."

And judging by the way the other three boys eyeing each other, they felt the same way.

\--------------------------

"It doesn't make _sense_ to sprinkle rose petals all over the dining table!" Ash brandished the notebook at May agitatedly, "It's fucking stupid as fuck!"

"Um, and why is it so bad that you feel the need to yell profanities at me?"

Ash tried to contol his temper, "Because. Numer one, we're all having lunch together. Number two, it's too obvious and bound _not_ to work. Also, you did that to me and Gary once, remember? It's annoying."

"Hate to say it, but he's right, May." Gary said, "Although he is being really rude about it."

"I am not!" Ash protested.

Gary shrugged, "The rose petal idea is out. And Number Two is out as well. Sorry, May."

May scowled, "I don't get what anyone has againt the serenading idea."

"Um." Tracey leaned closer to May, as if he was going to share a huge secret, "Brock's singing voice is terrible."

"Also, it's way too cheesy." Max added.

May sighed, exchanging a glance with Dawn before pointing at her third idea, "How about this one?"

Misty peered at it, "Let's see. Talk a lot about Brock, hint to her that he likes her, talk about the convention loudly-"

"-oooh!" May lit up, "How about we go for the old 'lock them into a room together' trick?"

The rest of them fell silent.

"What?" May asked defensively, "It's not a bad idea, okay? So don't start-"

"-that's pretty good." Ash interrupted in surprise, "Talk, drop hints, mention the convention, and then accidentally lock them into the Pokemon Lab."

"Why the Pokemon Lab?" Gary asked curiously.

"Dunno." the boy shrugged, "I mean, that's mostly where they'll be, right? And that's the last place they'll be before Lizzie heads home. Might as well just lock them in together."

"Huh." Tracey said, "Simple as that, isn't it, guys? Drop hints throughout lunch and during the trip to the lab when she visits all our Pokemon. And then lock them into the lab."

"I hardly think it'll work." Max scoffed, "It's waaay to cliche."

"Okay, then, bigshot." May snapped, "Tell me your ideas."

When the younger boy didn't reply, she smirked, "Thought so. So, all in favor?"

Six voices met her ears.

"Yup!"

\------------------------------------

"Brock started travelling with me after I beat him in the Pewter Gym." Ash said conversationally, serving himself some more pasta, "I had just left when he ran after me and said he wanted to travel and learn more, and I said we should head off together."

"Liar." Brock snorted, "I'm the one who asked if I could come with you."

"Same diff. We still ended up travelling together, didn't we?"

"I guess you're right."

"So how did you guys meet up in Johto?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Oh, it's not just Johto." Ash grinned, "Brock, region-count, shall we?"

Brock grinned right back, "We shall". he held up a hand to count, "Kanto. Orange Islands, kind of. Johto."

"Hoenn. Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash continued.

"And Sinnoh." Brock finished with a slightly sad smile, which Ash mirrored.

"Yeah." the raven-haired trainer echoed softly, "And Sinnoh."

"Was Sinnoh fun?" Lizzie asked cautiously, looking puzzled at their reactions.

"Sinnoh was amazing." Ash said, "Totally incredible, a lot of fun, and we learnt a lot. A perfect region to have our final journey together, right, Brock-o?"

"Right." Brock nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself. I'll never forget that adventure. I'll never forget any of our adventures."

"Wait." Lizzie's eyes were wide, "Why was it your last one?"

"I decided to switch from breeding to being a Pokemon Doctor." Brock reminded her, "I need to study hard. I won't have time for another journey. Next time Ash sets off, he's on his own."

"I almost always start off alone, though." Ash pointed out, "I just happened to meet up with you before I can even make it to the first gym."

They laughed at this.

"And Brock is great with baby Pokemon especially." May cast a quick glance at Lizzie, "It's super sweet. He's so gentle with them."

"That's so cute." Lizzie smiled, "I like a guy with a soft heart."

"Oh, then you'll _love_ Brock." Misty said, "You've noticed how kind he is, haven't you?"

"Of course! Just from the way he agreed to help me out in my thesis." the girl replied, "Thanks again, Brock."

"Oh, it's-" Brock cleared his throat, his face turning red, "-it's nothing, Lizzie. Happy to help."

They continued that way, telling stories about their adventures (which mainly centred around Brock) and remembering funny or embarrassing incidents (especially involving Brock) and talking about each other's personalities (mostly Brock's).

Throughout the lunch, Brock would glare at them and mouth to them to stop talking. He evn kicked Ash under the table at one point, which made the trainer launch into a series of Brock's most humiliating moments which had Lizzie and the rest of them in stitches.

"Ash, you can do a sick Brock imitation." Lizzie wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, "You're lucky you got to go on so many adventures, Brock."

I know." Brock said, the hint of sincerity delving through his irritable tone, "Okay, since we're all done, let's go to the lab so you can mee tall our Pokemon, Liz."

"Sure."

As they got up and Brock cleared their dishes, Misty turned to Ash.

 _"Liz?"_ she mouthed incredulously, and Ash smirked.

Things were looking up.

\-----------------------------------------------

"So....the first thing I'll be doing is showing Lizzie around the place." Brock said, slipping his wallet into his pocket, "Then I'll let her meet the Pokemon, and then take her to the equipment room."

"And you are telling us this because...?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Don't sass me, Ketchum." Brock snapped as Lizzie chuckled, "I'm telling you so that you can join us later, when she meets your Pokemon. Y'know... because your Pokemon take up the entire Oak residence."

"Oh... right." Ash rolled his eyes, "Cool, fuck off and leave us in peace, we'll see you in half an hour."

Lizzie's chuckles grew to full-blown laughter as Brock's scowl deepened.

And Ash's innocent smile turned into a smirk. He held both Brock's and Lizzie's gazes for a moment before winking and saying smoothly, "Have fun, you two."

Brock's entire face went red, "We- we certainely will! And I hope you leave that attitude of yours here when you arrive at the lab!"

"'Fraid it doesn't work like that, man." the raven-haired boy said lazily, "My attitude is ingrained into my fabulous personality."

"You're such a narcissist."

" _I'm_ a narcissist? Oh, fucking hell, you _didn't_ just-"

"I told you he was a diva." Gary cut in, grinning at Lizzie.

The girl nodded, "Oh, that he is. You guys are _fun_."

"Lizzie, we're running out of time, we really should go see the lab. We'll see these guys in half an hour. Come _on_." Brock said, tugging her out of the room. The group watched them through the window, as they walked towards the lab, disappearing from sight. Two minutes later, they all dissolved into laughter.

"Ash, he was ready to kill you!" Tracey hiccupped.

"That was the point."

Gary checked the clock, "Half an hour, huh?"

Misty nodded.

"Okay, then. Rest of you, get out."

The group paused, turning to Gary incredulously. He didn't waver, "Out. Now."

"Um, are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Fine." Gary said nonchalantly, "Or, if you must know, I'm _extremely_ turned on, Brock's gone, we have half an hour and my boyfriend's looking fine. The rest of you- out."

As expected, this speech hastened the process, and the rest of them were out of the room in ten seconds flat, the door slamming behind them. Ash locked it, before leaning against the wooden surface and smirking at Gary, "You're boyfriend's looking fine, is he?"

" _So_ fine." Gary breathed, "Fucking _God-like_. Sometimes, I wonder if it's legal to be that sexy."

"Pretty sure it's legal." a smile hovered at the trainer's lips, "Not saying I _am_ that sexy or anything, but.... I'm pretty damn sure it's legal."

Gary's eyes darkened with lust. He walked over to Ash so that they were barely centimetres apart and whispered, "Say that again."

"What? I'm pretty sure-"

"-no, not that."

"Um..." Ash thought for a second, "I'm not saying that I'm that sexy, but-"

"Shhh." Gary put a finger to Ash's lips, "You don't know. You have no idea how absolutely _breathtaking_ you are, baby."

Ash looked away, cheeks darkening at the tone of Gary's voice, "That's why I have you to tell me, right?"

Gary kissed Ash's cheek, "Exactly." he checked the clock, "Fuck, we don't have time for a round, but-"

The raven-haired boy smirked again, putting his hands on Gary's shoulders and pushing him onto his knees, "Then hurry up."

Gary's eyes widened for a second before he grinned, "I'm so in love with you."

"So in love with you, too." Ash breathed, "Now make it quick."

The older boy winked, "You got it, babe."

\-------------------------------------------------

"I'm not!" Misty said immediately.

"Me neither!" Max added.

"Or me." Dawn backed away, "And neither is May. It's up to you, Tracey."

Tracey groaned, "Why is it _always_ me?"

"Because," May put her hands on her hips, "You're the oldest."

"So?"

"So? So hurry up and go get them!" Misty snapped, "We leave for the lab in five minutes."

It was a very reluctant Tracey that trudged up the stairs towards Ash's room, praying that Ash and Gary were at least semi-dressed. As he knocked, he could hear heavy breathing and a muffled moan, and he scowled, "Every single time." he muttered, before knocking again.

"We leave in five minutes!" he called through the door, "You have five minutes to be downstairs, fully-dressed."

"Got it!" Gary's voice called back roughly, "We'll be there!"

For a second, Tracey considered standing right there to make sure they actually _did_ come out in five minutes, but in the end, he thought better of it.

"They'll be here in five." he conveyed to the rest of the group, who all rolled their eyes and crossed their arms impatiently.

"We'll be waiting for another fifteen minutes, won't we?" Max asked, tired.

Tracey couldn't help but smile, "I guess so."

"Things are never dull with those two around, that's for sure," Misty shook her head almost fondly, "Even if they are annoying."

"Ash isn't annoying." Max denied, and they laughed.

"Not to you. But as his best friend, it's my job to think he's a brat." Misty grinned, "And that means Gary is, too. By default."

There was a slam from upstairs, signalling that maybe Ash and Gary were on time, after all. May and Dawn exchanged slightly impressed looks as the two boys turned up, looking quite well put-together. Not as if they'd been having sex for the last twenty minutes at all.

"You clean up well." Tracey observed, "And fast."

"It's a gift." Ash said cheerfully, "So, the lab, right? Ready to put the final part of Operation Get Brock a Date into action?"

"I can't wait!" May squealed, hopping up and down, "Let's go, guys! Come on!"

Misty grinned mischeivously as they reached the front door, "Hey, you guys?"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, the rest of them looking at her expectantly.

Her grin widened, "Race ya!"

And then they were off, all seven of them running towards the lab, laughing as the sun shone down on them.


	11. Chapter Ten

"You guys are on time." Brock said in surprise, checking his watch, "We were just about to head to the yard to see the Pokemon."

"Why are you all panting like that?" Lizzie squinted at the group. The seven of them were bent over, hands on their knees as they breathed heavily, courtsey of their race.

"Ran," Max huffed, "from Ash's house."

"What? Why?" the girl looked taken aback, 'We wouldn't have minded waiting for some time until you guys came."

"It was a race." Ash said sheepishly, straightening up, "So how was your tour of the lab?"

"Awesome!" Lizzie said enthusiastically, "I can't wait to get a closer look at all that equipment. Brock said we'd check it out after meeting the Pokemon. Oooh, I can't wait to meet the Pokemon, either! Apparently most of them are yours, Ash?"

"Yeah, like fifty of them." Ash's brow puckered, "Or, around fifty, anyway."

"I already met that herd of Tauros." the girl looked highly impressed, "Professor Oak really is something, right? Imagine catching all those Tauros."

"Those are my Tauros, actually." Ash corrected.

Lizzie turned to him, surprised, "Which ones?"

"Um. All of them?"

Misty hid her sniggers as Lizzie's expression went from surprise to shock, "What the fu- I mean, um-"

"He caught about thirty at once, at the Safari Zone." Misty expained, "It was an accident."

"But my Tauros are awesome, and super strong!" Ash cut in, "They've helped me out in some tough battles."

"That's unbelievable." Lizzie shook her head, "Brock, come on, don't keep me waiting."

Brock flushed, clearing his throat, "Uh, yes- I mean, no, of course not-" he cleared his throat again, "Um, follow me. The yard is this way."

\------------------------------------

"Oooh!" Lizzie's eyes widened in amazement, "This is beautiful!" she knelt down beside Tododile, who had already hopped up to her, "Is this one yours, Ash?"

"Sure is." Ash replied, smiling, "By the way, where are Eevee and Pikachu?"

Tododile pointed towards a clearing near the trees, where the two Pokemon were playing with Swellow and Staraptor, taking turns to slide off their backs. Eevee let out an excited squeak at the sight of her trainer, dashing across the yard and hurtling into him.

"Oomf." Ash caught her with one arm, using the other to cover his stomach, "Easy, Eev. Hey, Pikachu. Been lonely without you two all morning."

Pikachu waved at him happily.

"Don't listen to anything Ash says." Gary told Pikachu seriously, "He was _not_ lonely. He had me."

Ash cooed, "Awww, are you getting all upset?"

"No!" the researcher crossed his arms defiantly, "I was just _saying_."

Ash's eyes softened, "Okay." he intertwined his fingers with Gary's, "Love you."

Gary squeezed Ash's hand, his cheeks turning a little pink, "Yeah. Love you, too."

"I'm pretty sure even Buizel is throwing up over there." Misty said flatly, "That's why he's crouched over by the pond."

"He's practicing his diving, you fucking idiot." Ash said irritably, "My Pokemon know better than to go around vomitting in water."

"Whatever." Misty rolled her eyes, "Oh, and by the way- it's been established that between us, you're the fucking idiot."

Ash scowled, "Shut it."

" _You_ shut it."

"Guys." Brock sighed, "Can we not?"

"Sorry." the two teens chorused back.

"Now, let's go meet all the Kanto Pokemon first, shall we?" Brock said, climbing past some rocks to reach the other side of the yard, "Need a hand, Liz, or are you good?"

"I'm fi- whoa- okay, wait." Lizzie looked up at Brock sheepishly, "I need a hand."

Brock went red, holding out his hand. Lizzie took it, picking her way past the boulders, "Thanks, Brock."

"N-no problem." he stuttered.

May and Dawn exchanged a glance. Dawn nodded and May raised her voice, "Hey, Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Brock likes blonds." the coordinator said innocently, "Just thought you might want to know."

"Oh!" Lizzie blinked, "That's...nice..."

"May, shut _up_!" Brock hissed, "We're here to see Pokemon! Where's Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur, come on, we're starting the tour!"

"The Bulbasaur that's an ambassador?" Lizzie asked, impressed, "Is he yours, Ash?"

"Yup." the trainer grinned, "Isn't he great?"

"I'll say. You raised him well."

"Can't take all the credit." Ash shrugged modestly, rubbing his thumb over Gary's knuckles, "Gary used to tell me I was a shit trainer back when we first started out. He feels guilty about it, but I gotta admit, it helped keep my feet on the ground."

Gary chuckled, "That's true."

"Shut up, you're supposed to disagree and say that I was an awesome trainer even when I was ten."

"But you weren't."

"I was better than you." Ash retorted.

"Absolutely not. You worked on instinct and impulse. You had no brain." Gary said, "Then again, you still have no brain."

"Well, _excu_ se me if-"

"How long have you two been together, again?" Lizzie interrupted.

"A year." the two boys chorused in response.

"Umm... how long have you known each other?"

"Since I was four and he was five." Ash said.

"Okay...." Lizzie squinted, "How long have you guys been friends?"

"We were friends until we turned ten. Then we became rivals. Then, after Johto- or maybe _during_ Johto, I'm not too sure- we became friends again." Gary told her thoughtfully, "Why?"

"Because." she shrugged, "You two seem to know each other pretty well."

"'Course we do." Gary ran a hand through Ash's dark hair, "Can't get him out of my head most of the time."

Ash scoffed, " _Most_ of the time?"

There was a ripple of laughter from their friends, but Lizzie simply smiled, "I like a guy like that, though. The type that really make an effort to _know_ you."

All heads turned to Brock. He raised an eyebrow, 'What?"

"You're literally describing Brock." Misty said in slight disbelief, "I'm not even kidding. Every single thing you say you like in a guy, it reminds me of Brock."

Brock went red and glared daggers at the Gym Leader, but Lizzie, on the other hand, giggled, "But it makes sense. Brock's a great guy."

Brock paused, looking at her with wide eyes, "I- you think I'm a- what?"

"A great guy." Lizzie repeated, as if it was obvious, "I mean, you're really nice. And you were so willing to help me out, it was so thoughtful of you. And you're smart- you know plenty." she gestured around at the group of them, "You've made so many cool friends, and they all have nice things to say about you, and the Pokemon adore you, too." she gave him a sincere, but kind of shy smile, "I'm really glad you agreed to help me with my thesis, Brock. I've had such a good time with you."

Ash, Gary, May, Misty, Max, Dawn and Tracey exchanged expressions of stunned amazement.

"I've had a great time, too." Brock's face was still red, but his voice held the honesty that conveyed how true his words were, "And I've learnt a lot from you, too. I'm glad we've got along this well. Hanging out with you is really fun."

"Exactly!" Lizzie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, beaming brightly, "That's how I feel. Isn't it- _ooooh!_ " a Pokemon caught her attention, "Is that a _Gliscor_? No way! I've never seen one in person before!"

"It's Ash's, of course." Brock grinned, "Let's go say hi. There's still loads of Pokemon to meet. Coming, Liz?"

"Of course!" she said excitedly, taking off behind Brock to meet Gliscor.

"Well, this seems to be going well." Max said with satisfaction.

"You bet." Ash said, shaking his head, "Man, I never thought Brock could be this chill with a girl. It's kinda weird."

Gary laughed, "Maybe, but at least things are working out. Now to jut lock them into the lab."

"The things we do for Brock." Misty sighed noisily, "And to think he always complains about _us_."

\------------------------

"You're so _cute_." Ash cooed at Lizzie's Hoppip, "Aren't you just adorable?"

The Hoppip looked delighted, snuggling into Ash happily, "Pip!"

"Aww, she likes you!" Lizzie laughed, "She's pretty friendly, but she's never warmed up to anyone quite so quickly!"

Eevee scowled, stalking forward and nudging Hoppip aside.

"Eevee!" Ash exclaimed disapprovingly, "What have I told you about being rude?"

Eevee ignored this, instead choosing to butt her head softly against Ash's leg. Ash softened and bent down to pick her up, "How about you apologize to Hoppip?"

Hoppip scowled right back at Eevee before tugging at Ash's pant leg. He picked her up, too, "Hey, let's try to be friendly, you two. Why don't you guys go play with Pikachu? Pikachu! Where's- oh, there you are. Here, go play with Hoppip and Eevee. Make them friends."

Pikachu rolled his eyes, as if telling Ash that it wasn't such an easy task, but the trainer just gazed back imploringly, "Please, buddy?"

Pikachu let out a somewhat annoyed "Cha!", leading the two smaller Pokemon away from Ash. Before leaving, Pikachu gave Ash's hand a small lick, and then dashed off, Eevee and Hoppip hot at his heels.

"You have a way with Pokemon." Lizzie shook her head admiringly, "Pretty cool. Okay, Brock, ready to show me the lab?"

"Absolutely!" Brock replied, "Let's go. Anyone else wanna come?" he stared at them hard, willing them to refuse.

To his intense relief, they all shook their heads.

"We'll spend some more time out here with our Pokemon." Tracey said, "We'll meet you guys here afterwards."

"Alright!" Brock agreed immediately, "Come on, Lizzie!"

He ushered her away towards the lab, leaving the rest of the group in the yard.

"We'll give them fifteen minutes." Gary checked his watch, "Then we'll lock the door and wait outside. Once they realize it's locked, Brock will shout for us to unlock it, and we can tell him that we'll only open the door if he asks Lizzie to the Convention."

"Okay." May agreed amiably, "So... fifteen minutes with our Pokemon, then. Meet you back here in fifteen."

As the group disbanded, Gary pulled Ash closer.

"What is it, babe?" Ash buried his face in the crook of Gary's neck, "You're more-I dunno- handsy today. Than usual."

"It's nothing." Gary murmured, "Just... glad I have you, y'know?"

Ash giggled, "Dork. You'll _always_ have me." he pulled away from Gary's neck and pressed their foreheads together, "I'll love you till the day we die."

"And even after that?"

"And forever after that."

Gary kissed him lightly, "Me, too. Do you regret any of it?"

"Any of what?" Ash cocked his head.

Gary shrugged, "Just- our fight when we were little, or saying yes to-"

"Shh." Ash pressed a finger to Gary's lips, "I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you a million more. I'm _so madly in love with you_. I will _never_ regret anything to do with you. Even our fight and being rivals- maybe that's what pushed us to be here today. We'll never know. But _I love you_ and that's all that's actually important, and I will never regret loving you. Ever."

Gary nodded, eyes a little brighter than they had been moments earlier, "You're...you're kind of the best thing to happen to me, you know?"

"Kind of?" Ash frowned in mock-disappointment, before laughing, "You idiot. I'm just kidding. I know you love me- now come on, we have ten minutes to find Eevee and Pikachu."

\------------------------------

"It's locked!" Brock's muffled voice bellowed, "And I know who did it!"

"What?" Lizzie sounded confused, "Are you sure it isn't opening?"

"You try."

The doorknob rattled, but the door didn't budge.

"MAY!" Brock thundered, "I know you're there! Dawn! MISTY!"

"Something wrong, Brock-o?" Ash asked smoothly from the other side of the door, while his friends supressed their laughter.

"ASHTON KETCHUM, UNLOCK THE DOOR _RIGHT THIS INSTANT_!"

"You motherfucker!" Ash snapped furiously, "My name is _Ash_! Why does everyone just _assume_ that it's short for Ashton?!"

" _HOW DOES THAT EVEN MATTER?"_ Brock shouted.

"Brock, calm down." Lizzie said soothingly, "I'm sure they had _some_ reason for locking us here like this." she raised her voice a little, "Guys? What're you planning?"

"Nothing." Dawn said pleasantly, "Can we have Brock for a second? We have a deal."

"A deal?" Brock hissed, "We don't have any deal, now unlock this bloody-"

"Okay, I'll rephrase it. Let's _make_ a deal." Dawn ammended, "If you do what we say, we'll unlock the door."

There was a pause. And then Brock spoke.

"I know what you're going to say, but everything has it's own good time, and-"

"That's bullshit." Tracey cut in, "You really like her. And you're nervous. Just do it. And we'll unlock the door."

"Ask her what you've been wanting to ask her ever since you two met." May prodded.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Max called through the door, "Has Brock told you about the PokeMedical Convention?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Max said innocently, "C'mon, Brock. There's no turning back now."

" _You're_ the one who keeps telling us how much you like her!" Misty added.

"Brock? What are they talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing!" Brock cried, "Guys- shut up!"

"You'll be stuck in there forever." Tracey said sternly, "And you'll never gather the nerve to ask her."

"Ask me _what?_ -"

There was another moment of silence, before Brock spoke.

"Lizzie, I know this might be a little weird, but I've wanted to ask you ever since we got to know each other, especially since we really hit it off. And I've never reall done this before, so....."

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked, her voice laced with curiosity and hope. May bit back a squeal.

"Will you be my date to the PokeMedical Convention?" Brock finished nervously.

Dawn slapped her hand over May's mouth to stop her from shrieking, and they all leaned forward, pressing their ears against the door to listen to Lizzie's answer.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the final chapter for this story. I'm going to miss writing it, but this isn't the last of Operations 101, that's for sure. You all have been amazing :) Thank you for your support. Check the end of the chapter for more notes <3
> 
> -Estelle

"I bet five bucks that they're having sex." Misty said, as Tracey trudged despondently up the stairs.

"You're on." Brock replied immediately, "I'm pretty sure there's a reason why they were late for breakfast. And that reason is that they were probably having sex. They can't go for it _again_."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Max rolled his eyes, "They're not doing any of that." he wrinkled his nose, "You make it sound like all they do is kiss."

"I didn't say kiss." Misty denied, "I said they were probably having se-"

"-Misty, my brother is ten!" May interrupted, "He doesn't _know_."

"Oh." Misty blinked, "I thought, living in a house with Ash and Gary, it would be pretty obvious."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he knows any _explicit details_." the girl huffed, and Misty raised her arms up in surrender.

"They'll be down in five minutes." Tracey said, making the two girl jump.

"Well?" Misty raised an eyebrow, "They were fucking, right?"

"Misty!" May, Dawn and Max chorused, scandalized.

Tracey laughed, "Nah, surprisingly enough, they were fully clothed. In fact, they were even sitting more than a foot away from each other."

"Weird." Brock mused, "Mist, you owe me five bucks."

"Why were they sitting so far away from each other?" May's eyes were wide, "They haven't fought, have they?"

" _No._ " the familiar voice of Ash Ketchum snorted, clearly unimpressed, "C'mon, May, we've been _regions_ away from each other. Doesn't mean we fought. Anyway, he was sitting at my table, doing some work, and I was sitting on my bed, talking to him." he squinted at them, "We're not _constantly_ at it, y'know? I don't have that kind of energy."

"Yes, he does." Gary chuckled, "But that's not the point."

"Hey, you two." Dawn smiled, "Glad to see you're on time, for once."

"We're always on time!" Ash and Gary chorused.

"Gary's mostly on time, when Ash isn't around." Brock corrected, "Ash...you have a habit of being unpunctual."

"Whatever the fuck _that_ means." Ash waved a hand dismissively. Max shook his head with a sigh, and the older boy grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Max. It just slipped out. Are you sure you aren't used to it by now?"

Max ignored this question, "Okay, so is everyone ready to go?"

"Why do we need to be ready _now_?" May demanded, "Lizzie's not coming for another half an hour. And we can only leave after she gets here!"

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Brock shrugged, "We can find some way to pass the time until Liz shows up."

Gary smirked, "I can believe you managed to bag yourself an actual date, Brock. Like, she willingly agreed to come to the convention with you as your _date_."

"She actually sounded _happy_ about it." Tracey added in wonder, "That was the unbelievable part."

Brock frowned, "Shut up."

"They're backhand compliments, Brock-o." Ash laughed, "C'mon, let's go watch TV."

"What would we watch on TV?" Max griped, "I checked this morning, and there's nothing interesting on."

"Around noon they start playing reruns of old Indigo Leagues." Ash checked the clock, "But there's still about an hour for that."

"Have they ever played the clip where you lost the first round?" Max asked with interest, and Ash scowled.

"I forgot there was a time when Charizard wouldn't listen to you." Gary shook his head, "Man, that sure is crazy. He's one of your most loyal Pokemon now."

"I know, right?" Ash smiled.

"Speaking of Pokemon, are Eevee and Pikachu both coming?" Dawn asked, picking up Piplup.

Ash nodded, "Of course. They're in the garden, playing with Umbreon. We'll get them before we leave."

Piplup began wiggling free of Dawn's grasp, and she giggled, "You wanna go play, too, huh? Well, okay, but don't get muddy! We'll leave in about forty-five minutes."

Piplup nodded importantly, running towards the yard to find Eevee, Pikachu and Umbreon.

"I can't believe that our hard work actually paid off." May said happily, "We're leaving for the Convention soon, and Brock's got a date!"

"Honestly, _I_ can't believe you guys actually went for the 'lock them into a room' trick." Brock muttered.

" _I_ cant believe _May_ came up with the idea, of all people." Ash said.

"Well, _I_ can't believe it actually _worked_." Max looked thoroughly unimpressed, "It was such a lame idea."

"Oh, shut up." May snapped, "You're just jealous that you didn't come up with it."

"Stop arguing." Brock said sternly, "I want you on your best behaviour at the convention. Especially you, Ash. You hear me?"

The raven-haired trainer ignored Brock completely, instead saying, "I'm boorreedd." in a whiney voice that made Misty groan.

"Then go make out with Gary or something. Quit whining."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I would, but I'm too lazy to get up, and Gary's sitting all the way on the other sofa."

Gary got up and walked to Ash, "Get up and let me sit. You can sit on my lap."

Ash complied so that the two were sitting together comfortably, "Now," Ash gave a soft laugh as Gary nuzzled him, "we can make out. Thanks for the idea, Mist."

"Really, Misty?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, and she looked a little sheepish.

Gary put his hand on Ash's cheek, "Focus on me." he whispered.

Ash blushed, intertwining his fingers with Gary's, "Always."

And Gary's eyes softened, and his smile widened, and his lips met Ash's with a certain amount of tenderness which Ash savored.

"You have to admit they're cute." Dawn pointed out, when the two boys pulled away from each other so that Gary could whisper something into Ash's ear.

"Yup." Brock said amiably, "In small doses."

" _Very_ small doses." Tracey agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Lizzie!" May cheered, "Oooh, you look great! Excited?"

"You bet!" Lizzie's eyes sparkled, "What a great learning experience! And we're going to have so much fun. Hi, Brock!"

"Hey, Liz!" Brock said happily, and Ash mock-retched. Brock shot him the evil eye.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Misty said to Lizzie seriously.

The girl looked suprised, "What? Why?"

"I never thought Brock would pluck up the courage to even _talk_ to you properly, forget asking you out."

Lizzie's laugh rang out through the room, "Oh, you should have seen his face when I said yes. Shame that the door was closed. Interesting idea, by the way. You guys were so busy celebrating after you let us out that I forgot to mention it."

"We are interesting." Dawn said cheerfully, "Never a dull moment."

"I can imagine."

"Let's _go_!" Brock said hurriedly, "We have to _walk_. We can't be late for the convention!"

"Sorry, we're coming, we're coming." Tracey herded them out the front door, "Everyone have their stuff? Pikachu, Eevee, Piplup, Umbreon- okay, good, everyone's here. Let's go."

"Nobody listened when I said it." Brock grumbled, and Tracey smirked.

"Well, now we know who the real boss is around here."

"Yeah." Ash said cheerfully, "It's me."

His boyfriend scoffed, "In your dreams. You little brat."

"But you _do_ love me, though." Ash pointed out with a grin, and Gary grinned back, subtly slapping the younger boy's butt, making him squeak.

\---------------------

"Whoa." Max's eyes were wide as he took in the building, "This thing is _huge_."

"Tell me about it." Gary agreed, "I'm actually a bit excited."

"No shit." Ash rolled his eyes, looping an arm around May, "Ready to go find the food?"

"You bet."

"Um, the food only comes out during the social evening." Brock said, "Which only starts _after_ the main convention."

May and Ash looked blinked at him in horror, and Lizzie laughed.

"Oh, come on, guys, it'll be fun. You can never learn too much."

"So... do we just walk inside?" Tracey frowned, "Usually, there are people waiting outside to-"

As if on cue, a man dressed in a suit appeared at the doorway.

"Welcome to the PokeMedical Convention." he said, "May I see your invitation?"

Brock held out his invitation, "Brock from Pewter City. Former Breeder, practicing Doctor. And ex-leader of-"

"-the Pewter City Gym." the man finished, "Yes, yes, of course I know you. Some of Professor Acacia's old students, who have grown up to be successful in the field of medicine, have set up exhibitions inside. They are eagerly awaiting your arrival. And I'm guessing this young lady is your plus-one?"

Brock looked quite pleased with himself, "That's right. And these seven are here on my invitation. As my guests."

"Very well." the man said, peering at all of them, "Gary Oak, if I'm not wrong. Researcher, grandson of the extraordinary Professor Oak. And- oh, are you not the Great Professor's assistant, young man?" he squinted at Tracey, who nodded.

His eyes scanned the rest of them, "Of course- Cerulean City's Gym Leader. And you must be Ash Ketchum. Pride of Pallet Town. Yes, my grandchildren are quite big fans of yours, Mr. Ketchum. They have been following you League Participations for years now."

"Cool." Ash said enthusiastically, "Are they here?"

"Alas, they are not. Those two are mischief-makers. No doubt they'll wreak some havoc here. Now, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Do come in."

The man pushed open the large wooden door and ushered them inside.

\--------------------------------------

"So, Lizzie and I are gonna have a look around, meet some people." Brock said, "This place is way bigger than I expected."

"Isn't it great?" Lizzie said excitedly, "Thanks for inviting me, Brock!"

"My pleasure." Brock beamed, "So, anyway, we'll all have a look around, and we can meet back at the entrance in an hour. Sound good?"

Gary nodded, "Yup. Check it out, guys- there are _four floors_ of exhibits."

Max's eyes shone behind his glasses, "This is great!"

"I guess it's not _too_ bad..." Ash admitted, his eyes glancing at the various stalls and exhibits on the first floor, "I bet Pikachu and I should check out that exhibit about Electricity Fever, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." the rest of them chorused.

Lizzie frowned in confusion, and Dawn said, "Pikachu gets an Electric Fever at least once in every region, and even though the same thing's happened, like, six times, Ash never knows what to do."

Ash scowled, but didn't argue.

"So, that settles it." Brock said, "I was thinking we could go and see Professor Acacia's ex-students first, what d'ya think, Liz?"

"Great idea. And after that, I want to check if there's any exhibit about scent-medicine."

Brock nodded, "Okay. So, the students will be on the third floor. And the rest of you- be careful, stay out of trouble. Meet you back here in an hour."

"Bye, guys." Lizzie said.

The rest of them waved as Lizzie and Brock headed for the elevator.

"And what about us?" Max asked, "Where do we go?"

"I wanna go check out if there are any stalls about water Pokemon." said Misty, predictably. Piplup let out an excited noise at this suggestion, and Dawn laughed, "Guess you wanna check those out, too, huh? Okay, then. Misty, hope you don't mind if we join you."

"Of course not! Anyone else interested?"

The rest of them shook their heads, so the two girls departed, talking animatedly while Piplup lead the way.

"So that leaves the five of us." May said.

"Um- hold on- where's Tracey?" Ash asked. The four of them blinked, before whirling around, looking for their friend.

"Over there!" Max pointed. Sure enough, Tracey was kneeling next to a Raltz, sketching furiously while firing a series of questions to the leader of the exhibit, who was answering pleasantly.

"Better not bother him." Gary chuckled, "So will it be me with Ash and May with Max?"

"I'm cool with that." May nodded, "You, Max?"

"Sure!" Max said, "If you promise to come to all the stalls I wanna visit."

"No surprise there." May giggled, "Remember when Mom and Dad used to take us to Museums and stuff? This is just like old times."

"Yeah!" Max agreed, "So first, I saw this stall when we came inside, and it was about grass-types."

May didn't even hesitate, "Let's go, then. See you, Ash, Gary!"

Ash and Gary nodded and waved as the siblings set off to find whichever exhibit Max was talking about. The trainer then scanned the room for the stall about Electric Fever, when he fel Gary's arms wrap around his waist from behind, felt the older boy's lips against his neck.

Ash blushed, "Any particular exhibit you wanna see?"

"Yes." Gary grinned, "But we'll check out the Electricity Fever one, first. For Pikachu's sake." he placed a kiss against the back of Ash's neck, and then his jaw, "You're _cute_."

"That was random." Ash commented, and Gary laughed.

"I bet you've heard me say those words enough times for you to be used to it, babe."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Idiot. So, the Electricity Fever Stall?"

"Lead the way, my love."

Ash's entire face went red, but he couldn't stop the small giggle that left his mouth or the spring in his steps.

And Gary couldn't stop his own eyes from shining.

\----------------------------

"What're you thinking about?" Lizzie asked, as she and Brock made their way to the second floor after speaking to Professor Acacia's former students.

"Not much." Brock shrugged, "The convention. How glad I am that you agreed to come-" she giggled happily at this, "- and my friends."

"What about your friends?"

Brock shrugged again, "We've all been through a lot together, y'know?"

"I can tell." the girl said sincerely.

"And, well- they've been with me through thick and thin. I can't imagine a time when I didn't know them. And... they just always want the best for me. No matter what. And sometimes, I feel like some things come a full circle. We grew up on our journeys with me looking out for them, making sure they were okay, and all that. And suddenly today, I realized- they've started looking out for me, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they always cared and made sure I was okay and stuff. But they always assumed I could manage, since I'm the oldest or most sensible, or whatever. But now... they've started looking out for me, too. They have my back, one-hundred percent."

Lizzie nodded, "Your friends are great."

"They are, and they've grown up a lot. I would do anything to stop them from getting hurt, to make sure that they don't go throuh any pain." Brock said softly, "I just hope they'll always be okay. I wish they'd never get hurt in any way. I know it's impossible, but that's what I wish." Brock let out a sigh, and Lizzie smiled.

"Then I'd say you're definitely a great friend, too. And you know what, Brock? Whatever they go through in life, they have you. And each other. And it'll only make them stronger."

Brock felt the corners of his lips tuning up, "You're right".

They walked on in silence, and then suddenly, a stall caught Brock's eye, "Lizzie- look, scent-medicine!"

She hopped up and down in excitement, "Come on, let's go!"

And as the two of them rushed towards the exhibit, Brock couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Because he was _happy_. He was lucky. And he was proud of his friends.

"Read that!" Lizzie said in a hushed voice, pointing to a poster on the exhibit, "It says that in ancient times, people from other regions used to think that the scent of those good-smelling Pokemon would bring them luck."

"Since those kind of Pokemon are rare to some other regions, they used to think catching a whiff of that scent was really auspicious." the girl in charge of the exhibit told them, "In fact, some people used to go as far as making a wish when they smelt such a fragrance coming from a Pokemon!"

"Like wishing on a shooting star!" said Lizzie, "Except with fragrance."

"Exactly!"

"That's so cool." Lizzie said in wonder, "What would you wish for, Brock, if smelling those fragrances really did make dreams come true?"

Brock bit his lip thoughtfully.

What would he wish for?

"Nothing." he said honestly, and he really meant it. What would he have to wish for? He already had everything he could ever want, everything his heart desired. He didn't wish anything for himself. 

But for his friends?

For his friends, he wished the moon and the stars, and the beautiful glow of the rising sun.

\--- FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here's where it ends.
> 
> I have had an amazing time writing Operation Get Brock A Date. It was light, fun and an enjoyable experience.  
> You guys have been fantastic throughout the entire thing. The comments, kudos and all the support and encouragement had been unbelievable. I know I say it a lot, but you all are my motivation, and I'm so grateful for all of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times over.
> 
> This is not the last of Operations 101 :)
> 
> The next story will be waaay shorter (I think) and it will take place during the PokeMedical Convention. So keep an eye out for that one, I'm excited!!
> 
> All the love <3
> 
> -Estelle


End file.
